Y llámame por la mañana
by LadyVrammoryn
Summary: La doctora Angela Ziegler es la más reciente incorporación de Overwatch, donde Jack Morrison aún no es comandante y Blackwatch todavía no ha sido creado. Por azar descubre una conspiración contra sus nuevos aliados que la pondrá en una situación muy complicada. [MercyxReaper; Futanari]
1. Capítulo 1

«Adelante», se dijo Angela Ziegler con la determinación que la caracterizaba. Aunque fuese la más reciente incorporación de Overwatch, su experiencia como jefa de cirugía la había convertido en una mujer responsable y resuelta. Por eso tenía la certeza de que debía transmitirle a su compañero Jack Morrison las sospechas que albergaba… si quería protegerle.

Apuró su humeante taza de té y fue a buscarle. Se encontró con Ana Amari encaminándose hacia la salida de las instalaciones.

—¿Ana? —la llamó dubitativa—. Estabas con Jack hace un momento, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ha ido a cambiarse —explicó la egipcia.

—Le buscaré en los vestuarios… —murmuró Angela cambiando la dirección de sus pasos. «Sólo se cambia cuando va a irse… y esto no puede posponerse», pensó.

—Dale unos minutos para que se cambie, de todas formas no suele tard…

Ana se interrumpió al ver que la doctora, obcecada en tratar sus apremiantes conjeturas, no sólo no hacía ademán de escucharla, sino que se encontraba muy lejos ya.

* * *

Jack Morrison guardó su desodorante en la taquilla. Seleccionaba su ropa de calle del pequeño caos que conformaban sus pertenencias cuando la voz de Gabriel Reyes llamó su atención.

—Jack, ¿cómo lo ves? —preguntó con ese tono monocorde de quien está muy concentrado. Se giró y le mostró al indianés su barba recién afeitada señalando con especial insistencia el área de debajo de la barbilla, que siempre era la que más problemas le daba a la hora de dejar el corte simétrico.

Al darle la espalda al espejo de los lavabos quedó a contraluz.

Lógicamente, Jack no pudo verle bien.

Mercy llegó en aquel momento. Antes de irrumpir decidió aguardar unos instantes para no comprometer el pudor de nadie. Escuchó, tomó aire, abrió la boca para avisar de que estaba a punto de entrar, y…

—Ven aquí, déjame verte bien —llegó la voz de Jack.

Angela enarcó una ceja.

«¿Ver bien _algo_ en un vestuario…?».

Dentro, Gabriel se aproximó a su amigo con la cuchilla de afeitar aún en las manos. Se detuvo ante él y giró la cara repetidamente con impaciencia para que todos los ángulos de su perilla fuesen juzgados. Le transmitió su nerviosismo a Jack, que le agarró por la mandíbula para que se estuviese quieto y así poder ver algo más que una mancha borrosa en movimiento. Angela acababa de asomarse tímidamente, y al descubrir a los dos hombres con sus respectivas toallas enrolladas en la cintura mientras el indianés sostenía sugerentemente el rostro del californiano, se ruborizó.

«N-no puedo interrumpir esto…», se dijo. Luego recordó el problema que la asolaba. «Pero tengo que…».

—No la tienes recta —observó Jack al ver un mechón mal recortado en la barbilla de su compañero. Intentó coger la cuchilla de afeitar para marcarle el sitio exacto, pero Gabriel no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y apartó la mano pensando en evitarle un corte a su amigo.

El objeto terminó accidentalmente en el suelo.

Lo último que vio Mercy antes de decidir que éticamente no podía quedarse mirando un solo segundo más, fue a Jack agachándose frente a Gabriel.

Se alejó a gran velocidad de los vestuarios.

—No hace falta que me afeites tú, hombre. Que no eres mi padre —bromeó Gabriel cuando su amigo se hubo incorporado. A Jack le dio la sensación de que aquella afirmación sonaba un tanto amarga. Gabriel era un buen amigo suyo, le apreciaba de todo corazón desde los tiempos en el ejército, y nunca le había oído hablar de sus padres.

No obstante, el californiano sonreía mientras recuperaba su cuchilla.

Volvió a los lavabos para terminar de afeitarse.

—¿Tienes planes para luego? —preguntó Jack.

—He quedado con una chica.

—¿Otra rubia, Gabe?

—Pues… sí.

El indianés rio de buena gana mientras se vestía.

—¿Por qué no la llevas al restaurante italiano donde estuvimos el otro día?

—Esa es una gran idea. Estaba algo agobiado porque aún no tenía plan…

—Te irá bien mientras no te pongas el gorro de lana.

* * *

Jack entró en el despacho de la doctora Ziegler, que llevaba un par de días tratando de reunirse con él en privado. La encontró sentada en su escritorio con expresión de preocupación.

Su taza humeaba rellena de un delicioso té importado desde Reino Unido.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor. Esto es importante…

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Sólo si no podemos evitarlo.

—¿Debo avisar a Reyes?

— _Nein_. Esto es complicado, y siento que sólo puedo hablar de ello contigo… —Mercy se incorporó y le tendió a su compañero un periódico de varias semanas de antigüedad—. ¿Oíste algo de esta noticia?

—El escándalo sobre O'Deorain… Sí, claro que lo escuché. Recuerdo que Torbjörn estaba bastante interesado al principio. Pensaba que si el descubrimiento progresaba quizá recuperaría su brazo algún día. Le afectó saber que se trataba de una farsa, y se postuló en contra en cuanto llegó el gran escándalo. Ya sabes, la comparación con el desencadenante de la Crisis Ómnica…

—Conozco a O'Deorain —le interrumpió Angela. Su ceño estaba fruncido, empujando su mirada hacia un lugar muy profundo en sus recuerdos.

—Angela, ¿qué ocurre?

—Moira ha intentado contactar contigo. Leí su carta… _Entschuldigung_ , Jack, no ha sido a propósito. No quería leer tu correspondencia privada, pero creí que era para mí porque conocía al remitente y lo hice sin fijarme.

—Bueno… es igual, no vamos a discutir por eso. —El californiano sacudió la mano como para dar a entender que aquello no tenía importancia en esos momentos—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Quiere que Overwatch la financie, aunque no ha especificado con qué objetivo. Ha conseguido algunos historiales médicos del programa de mejora de soldados estadounidense… entre ellos, el tuyo y el de nuestro líder, el agente Reyes. —Alzó la vista con curiosidad para comprobar si la cara de Jack manifestaba algún tipo de reconocimiento especial hacia su amante. Una sonrisa contenida, ojos brillantes o algo por el estilo… Pero no sucedió nada—. Muestra un interés bastante preocupante por las mejoras que os realizaron. Sospecho que quiere experimentar con vosotros.

—Sí que es un asunto delicado… Angie, eres una médica formidable y además una persona muy sensata. ¿Cuáles crees que son sus intenciones?

La doctora le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té mientras intentaba volver a centrarse en sus inquietudes… prioritarias.

—Como científica es brillante. Siempre lo ha sido. Yo… tengo contactos en hospitales y laboratorios, buena parte me los ha presentado Winston pero muchos son de mi etapa como jefa de cirugía, y sé de buena tinta que _nadie ha podido emular sus descubrimientos_. Consideraría esto como una prueba de su declive de no ser porque Moira posee una habilidad excepcional, una mano increíble que pocos podrían imitar… Lo que realmente me preocupa es que haya obtenido vuestros expedientes militares. No puede tratarse de una acción legal de ninguna manera, ¿no crees?

—Yo también lo he pensado, sí.

—Eso me lleva a una conclusión: algo le ha ocurrido. Si ha sido antes de recibir este revés o si ha sido a consecuencia de él, no sé determinarlo. Quiero creer que ha sido la segunda opción, pero…

—No confías en sus intenciones.

— _Ja_. Y en cirugía, cuando un tumor es maligno debe extirparse antes de que cause estragos.

—Y aún no es demasiado tarde para operar, ¿verdad, doctora? —Jack sonrió. Angela seguía compungida, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos para procurarse un poco de calor—. Angie, me encargaré de que esta mujer sea investigada para que sepamos cómo ha obtenido nuestros expedientes, y después irá a la cárcel por el crimen que ha cometido al robar al ejército de los Estados Unidos de América.

—No sé si es lo que quiero, Jack… La aprecio. La apreciaba, mejor dicho.

—Eso no importa cuando ha infringido la ley.

—Ya… —Sumida en aquellos contradictorios pensamientos, la doctora dio un par de tragos más a su té.

Una voz intervino desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Eh, Jack! Te he oído desde el pasillo —dijo Gabriel—. Quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día.

Angela estuvo a punto de escupir el té. No podía referirse a la escena que ella había presenciado en el vestuario… ¿no?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Jack, que había estado demasiado concentrado en la conversación con la doctora como para desconectar de inmediato, y no entendió a lo que se refería el californiano.

—Ya sabes… —Gabriel miró a Mercy. No le parecía apropiado hablar de su conquista delante de una mujer… y más recordando la mofa (sobradamente justificada) que había hecho Jack sobre su gusto por las rubias—. Lo de… eso… el otro día en el vestuario. Me vino muy bien.

La tez clara de la doctora se tiñó de un intenso carmesí.

—¡Ah, eso! —Cayó en la cuenta de que le había recomendado el restaurante—. Sí, me alegro. Por cierto, tenemos que organizar una incursión para evaluar la situación en Gibraltar. Luego te busco.

—Vale. —Y antes de irse, se giró hacia Angela para hacer gala de sus buenas maneras como líder—. Hasta luego, doctora Ziegler.

—Tenga un b-buen día, agente Reyes. —«Si vas a verte luego con Jack seguro que lo tendrás…», agregó mentalmente.

La puerta de la consulta-despacho se cerró, y Jack retomó el hilo de aquella conversación que le había parecido tan preocupante como a su interlocutora.

—Deberíamos realizar nosotros mismos la investigación. Tiene nuestros datos… —Mientras hablaba, Angela no podía dejar de pensar en Gabriel y en Jack en el vestuario. El uno tan moreno, tan cínico, tan urbanita… Y el otro, a sus pies, complaciente y casi ingenuo en comparación. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. ¿Debía denunciar aquello…? No era lícito que hubiese relaciones entre los compañeros. Mercy no tenía nada en contra de que se tratase de dos hombres, sino de que pudiese repercutir en su trabajo como agentes de Overwatch. Claro que… ¿Realmente mantenían una relación o había sido algo esporádico? ¿Debía preguntar…?

«Quizá es algo que surgió cuando estaban en el ejército…», se le ocurrió. Un torrente de imágenes de índole sexual se desparramó por sus pensamientos. ¿Qué más daba que rondasen los cuarenta años? Ambos eran bien parecidos, bien formados… Su musculatura resultaba, cuanto menos, muy interesante…

Se le escapó un jadeo.

—¿Me… me escuchas? ¿Angie? —la llamó Jack. Ella, cuyo rostro había enrojecido hasta las doradas raíces de su cabello, parpadeó—. Tienes mala cara, parece que tengas fiebre…

—¿Yo? —¿Por qué no desaparecían aquellas imágenes de su cabeza…? Apartó el té para abanicarse con las manos—. E-es el té. Q-quema… —balbuceó.

Dio la sensación de que Jack aceptaba la excusa sólo para respetar el intento de la suiza por mantener ocultos sus asuntos.

—Recurriré a mis contactos del ejército. Te informaré en cuanto obtenga algo.

— _Dankeschön._


	2. Capítulo 2

El grifo de la ducha se cerró con un chirrido. Angela apoyó la frente contra las baldosas de la pared durante algunos instantes: había necesitado mucha agua fría para controlar los libidinosos pensamientos que se habían apoderado de su mente y, por poco que le gustase, de su cuerpo. Desde el punto de vista médico ella tenía la certeza de ser una mujer completamente sana, y de sentir unos arrebatos hormonales perfectamente normales, pero lo que había experimentado al imaginar la escena entre Gabriel y Jack…

—Ohh, vamos… —murmuró antes de abrir el grifo una vez más. El agua helada descendió desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta envolver todo su cuerpo y rebajar la temperatura de su piel. Era evidente que tendría que tomar otro tipo de medidas para saciarse, pero le horrorizaba la idea de llevarlas a cabo en su puesto de trabajo.

Para cuando salió de los vestuarios, fresca y perfumada por la agradable mezcla de su crema hidratante, el jabón que se llevaba de casa y su colonia de orquídeas, descubrió que la habían llamado varias veces para que acudiese a una reunión.

Echó a correr.

* * *

El helicóptero privado de Overwatch trasladaba a varios agentes hacia la base de Gibraltar, que había sufrido un ataque durante la madrugada. Angela disfrutaba de las batallitas de Reinhardt, que muy de vez en cuando no podía evitar formular las frases con la estructura gramatical del alemán o, directamente, usar términos en su lengua materna, y esto relajaba enormemente sus oídos. El inglés no estaba mal, claro, pero no dejaba de ser un idioma aprendido.

—Aburres a las ovejas, es la quinta vez que cuentas esa historia —gruñó Torbjörn.

—¡Yo no aburro a…!

—¡La quinta ESTA SEMANA!

Ana se echó a reír. Angela no había tenido todavía demasiada relación con el ingeniero sueco y como no le conocía se sintió incómoda. Miró a la egipcia.

—¿Están de broma? —le preguntó.

— _Nein_ —protestó Reinhardt.

—¡ _Nej_! —ladró Torbjörn.

—Claro que sí —rio Ana—. Se conocen de toda la vida, son prácticamente hermanos. —La expresión de Angela se relajó—. ¿Ves lo que te decía?

Los dos hombres habían roto a reír a mandíbula batiente debido a algún tipo de comentario cómplice.

—A primera vista, intimida.

—Sí, muchos cadetes entran en pánico al conocer a Torbjörn… Por cierto, hablando de cadetes… ¿sabes que Gabriel, Jack y yo estamos en el punto de mira para un ascenso?

—¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Capitanes?

—Sí, comandante en el caso de Gabriel. Aún no hay nada seguro.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Ana solía aprovechar esos momentos para enseñar su colección de fotos (su hija Fareeha, la última fiesta de la organización, su hogar en El Cairo, etc), pero las había enseñado recientemente y no quería resultar cansina. Las risas del alemán y el sueco ahogaban de vez en cuando el zumbido del motor.

—A veces entiendo algunas palabras del alemán, ¿sabes? —comentó Ana, por decir algo—. Son parecidas al inglés. Aunque al que mejor entiendo siempre suele ser a Gérard, hablo algo de francés.

—¿Qué lengua se habla en Gibraltar? —preguntó Mercy.

—¿Inglés? ¿Español?

—Ah, nos habría venido bien tener a Reyes con nosotros…

—Pero si ha venido. Está ahí, durmiendo. ¿A dónde íbamos a ir sin nuestro líder? —Ana señaló una litera que Angela había creído que estaba llena de equipaje (armas, munición, botiquines) y reconoció la forma de una mano—. Habrá vuelto a pasar toda la noche de juerga.

El rostro de Angela enrojeció; automáticamente había imaginado a Gabriel y a Jack compartiendo lecho desenfrenadamente. Al recibir su misión había entendido que no tendría que ver a los causantes de su nerviosismo… pero no. Uno de los responsables se hallaba sobre su cabeza en posición horizontal.

— _In den sauren Apfel beißen_ … —musitó resignada. Aquellas imágenes indecentes no paraban de acosarla… Se esforzó por rememorar palabra por palabra los relatos de Reinhardt.

No sirvió de nada.

—Tranquila, no creo que tenga resaca. No es tanto de beber como de ligar, así que puedes estar segura de que si necesita usar las pistolas, no nos fallará. Como mucho, le oirás bostezar.

Mercy tenía dos opciones. La primera, encogerse como una tortuguita para esconderse de sus propios pensamientos, y la segunda…

—¡A veces no sé ni por qué me molesto! —exclamó incorporándose. Dio un golpe seco junto a la almohada improvisada de Gabriel (un chaleco antibalas) para despertarle—. ¡Me esfuerzo por manteneros a todos de una sola pieza! ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado desarrollar la tecnología con la que sano vuestras heridas? ¡Años sin dormir bien por estudiar, por experimentar! ¡Soy adicta al café y al té! ¿Y tú…? ¿Tú te dedicas a salir por ahí? ¿A QUEBRANTAR LAS NORMAS?

—¿Té…? Pero, ¿de qué hablas, Ziegler? ¿yo qué normas he quebrantado? —preguntó Gabriel con la voz ronca.

La doctora miró a su alrededor. No podía revelar el secreto de Jack y Gabriel delante de todos. Sería imperdonable.

—¡Me has entendido! —declaró tajantemente.

—No, no te he entendido. Estoy durmiendo para tener mis sentidos descansados cuando lleguemos a la zona de peligro porque, ¿sabes? aunque no lo parezca tengo una vida fuera de la organización. Deberías probarlo, igual así te olvidas del café.

Ninguno de los agentes presentes supo qué decir. Más de uno intuía que la última incorporación de Overwatch lejos de ser una dulce sacerdotisa de Esculapio que regalaba caramelos tras las consultas, era una agente de armas tomar con un carácter firme y autoritario. Sin embargo, ver a una joven que no llegaba a los treinta hablarle de aquella forma a un hombre tan duro como Gabriel (¡su líder!), no auguraba nada bueno.

—Esta chica me gusta —declaró Torbjörn.

Los ojos somnolientos y oscuros de Gabriel se entrecerraron. Invitaban a Angela a replicarle, a que intentase tener la última palabra. Pero ella no podía aceptar el reto. No sin comprometer a Jack, y, después de lo que había dicho Ana sobre el posible ascenso…

El resto del trayecto, Angela se mantuvo en la otra punta del helicóptero con una taza en las manos.


	3. Capítulo 3

La situación en Gibraltar no era tan preocupante como había parecido en un principio. Se había desestimado a los ómnicos como causa del conflicto. La guerra no había llegado a aquel lugar… aún. No obstante, había existido un intento de intromisión humano. Un hackeo había hecho saltar las alarmas… pues se había realizado desde dentro.

—Cuando avisamos a la base de Suiza no sabíamos qué estaba sucediendo, sólo que alguien había entrado —declaró Winston. Caminaba delante de los agentes de Overwatch mientras les exponía la situación. Se detuvo para ajustarse las gafas—. No han tenido éxito, pero han intentado acceder a la información que guardamos aquí sobre la Colonia Lunar Horizon.

—Entonces, ¿para qué hemos venido? —Torbjörn torció el gesto bajo su hirsuta barba rubia.

—Quizá me equivoque, pero pienso que todavía…

Hubo un disparo antes de que Winston hubiese podido exponer sus sospechas de que sus asaltantes no se habían rendido.

Todos los científicos del observatorio se arrojaron al suelo.

—Por esto —replicó Gabriel—. No te alejes de Reinhardt —le indicó a Angela mientras desenfundaba sus armas y se adelantaba.

Ana ya había desaparecido en busca de una posición apropiada para una francotiradora.

La escena se desarrolló tan deprisa que a Mercy le resultó casi imposible reconstruirla después por mucho que trató de analizarla. Hubo movimiento al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban. Ana dijo algo por el comunicador, una cifra (¿los atacantes? ¿coordenadas de su posición…?). Reinhardt usó un escudo para frenar una breve ráfaga de disparos y Winston saltó varios metros hacia delante rugiendo de rabia. Había visto algo que le había enfurecido.

—¡Ve con él! —le pidió el alemán a Angela—. Yo os cubro mientras le atendéis.

Ella no entendía nada, ¿alguien había salido herido? Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la anatomía clínica, no a la acción. Aún tardaría algún tiempo en controlar el movimiento en el campo de batalla.

Sonó otro disparo. El ruido era ensordecedor, casi doloroso.

—Tengo a su líder —anunció la voz de Ana, insólitamente fría y calmada. Para la doctora, aquello le dio un toque aún más surrealista a la vorágine de violencia que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—¿Posición? —inquirió Gabriel, también por el comunicador. La suiza no pudo acordarse de si había oído o no una respuesta a aquello. Con el tiempo ni siquiera estuvo segura de si realmente había escuchado la pregunta.

«¿Esto es lo que vivisteis en la guerra?», le preguntó mentalmente a sus difuntos padres. «Este caos es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba».

En el suelo, ante ella, había sangre. Winston giraba iracundo por un laboratorio donde saltaban los cristales de las probetas y su contenido. Angela no se supo explicar cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba, pero se hallaba arrodillada examinando un disparo que había afectado al hombro de un científico. Un tipo con un ligero sobrepeso.

¿La razón de la histeria de Winston, quizá?

Le curó con una mueca de severa concentración. Fueron los únicos momentos del altercado que pudo rememorar y describir con todo lujo de detalles.

—¡Les veo! —dijo alguien por el comunicador.

Más rugidos. Más saltos. Winston desapareció. El escudo de Reinhardt frenó más disparos. El científico grueso estaba recuperado.

—Las maravillas de la medicina moderna —susurró Angela, más para darse ánimos a sí misma que para tranquilizar a su paciente.

Escuchó varios pares de pasos corriendo. No sabía de cuánta gente se trataba. Miró a su alrededor: el laboratorio se llenaba.

—Hay que pasar por aquí para acceder a… —Hubo otro disparo, y Angela obligó al científico a agacharse. Cayeron junto al cuerpo de una persona que no parecía trabajar en el ámbito de la ciencia. De hecho, tenía una pistola al lado.

El sonido de _crusader_ al cargar llevó a la doctora a gatear por entre las mesas y asomarse para comprobar la situación. Reinhardt se había llevado a dos hombres con su embestida. La zona parecía libre… pero al alzar los ojos, Angela descubrió que su impresión había sido errónea; una mujer con la mitad inferior de la cara oculta por una máscara la sorprendió.

—¡El piso inferior! —le ordenó.

La doctora, que llevaba puesta la bata con la que siempre había pasado consulta, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo confundida con una trabajadora del observatorio.

Miró a su alrededor; ningún agente se encontraba cerca en aquel instante.

Soltó su bastón.

—¡Necesito la tarjeta de acceso! —improvisó para ganar tiempo. Recogió rápidamente el arma del atacante que había sido abatido allí mismo y la accionó contra aquella mujer enmascarada imitando el modo en que sus compañeros disparaban.

Un dolor intenso se apoderó de toda su mano en cuanto la bala salió. Su brazo incluso chocó contra la mesa tras la que se había estado ocultando debido al retroceso. Herida en un costado, la mujer de la cara tapada intentó vengarse de Angela, pero alguien la detuvo y cayó al suelo.

Las enormes botas de Gabriel entraron en el campo de visión de la doctora.

—Les hemos reducido. ¿Estás bien?

Mercy intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo apoyarse sobre su propia mano. Le dolía todo el brazo, de hecho, y también los oídos.

—Ven…

Gabriel la levantó en brazos y la apoyó sobre las altas mesas del laboratorio tras haberse asegurado de que no había cristales. Le examinó la mano.

— _Entschuldigung_. Fui injusta contigo.

—Olvídalo, doctora. Yo ya lo he hecho. —Negaba con la cabeza—. Por cierto, te has dislocado la muñeca.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Se trataba de un grupo independiente —aseveró Ana. Retransmitía su informe a la ONU mediante una videollamada desde el helicóptero. Gabriel siempre decía que ella era la que debía hacerlo porque como francotiradora veía todo con mucha más perspectiva que ningún agente—. Su único objetivo era conseguir dinero traficando con información privada del laboratorio. Eran poco más que unos matones con recursos.

—¿Seguro que eran independientes? —preguntó el representante de Overwatch en la ONU—. Alguien querría esa información.

—Pensaban venderla al mejor postor. Les daba lo mismo si terminaba en manos de ómnicos, de laboratorios rivales o de vendedores de fruta. Algunos de los que hemos detenido estaban fichados, y sus historiales concuerdan con lo que hemos descubierto. Creo que el asunto queda cerrado.

Más tarde, de vuelta en la sede de suiza, Angela recibió algunas felicitaciones antes de encerrarse en su consulta. Sanó su muñeca, y aunque quedó bien la notó ligeramente entumecida.

—Así que esto es lo que se siente… —Abrió y cerró la mano varias veces. La tenía perfectamente, pronto se le pasaría aquel adormecimiento.

Llamaron a su puerta. Entró Gabriel.

—¿Cómo está tu pequeña lesión? —preguntó.

—Mejor…

—Me alegro. Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hazme caso —sonrió.

Angela miró la taza de té que acababa de prepararse. La primera de aquel largo día. Siguió a Gabriel. Él la condujo hasta la zona de entrenamiento, y de allí al pequeño campo de tiro. En aquel momento estaba vacío, quizá porque atardecía.

La doctora se giró hacia el californiano para preguntarle qué era lo que hacían allí.

—Ten.

Le ofrecía una pistola.

—Prefiero que no. La experiencia no ha sido buena.

—No lo ha sido porque nadie te ha enseñado a usar un arma o lo que es el retroceso.

—Hice lo que te he visto hacer a ti siempre —replicó Angela con cierto punto de impertinencia.

—Y eso es un gran error. Tu complexión no tiene nada que ver con la mía. —Como para subrayarlo, le tendió la mano. La suya era mucho más grande, oscura y fuerte que la de ella, cuyas cualidades más destacables eran la suavidad para tratar a sus pacientes con delicadeza y la precisión para operar. En cuanto al brazo, no había ni punto de comparación entre sus respectivas masas musculares. Aquello hizo que la suiza recordase la imagen que la había estado atormentando los últimos días: el contraste entre Jack y Gabriel. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, de repente no le afectaba tanto.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó.

—Yo puedo soportar en una mano, por ejemplo, el retroceso de una Desert Eagle AE. Tú no deberías agarrar una pistola con una sola mano jamás. El retroceso de la que has usado antes te ha dislocado la muñeca. Podrías romperte un hueso o incluso herirte con el cañón en la cara, así que olvídalo. Tendrás que entrenar bastante.

—¿Tengo que entrenar? —se extrañó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. He solicitado un arma para ti. Si vuelves a quedarte sola tengo que saber que podrás sobrevivir para tomarte otro té.

Angela se sonrojó, esta vez por la vergüenza.

—Lamento mucho la escena del avión. Cuido de todos vosotros, me importáis mucho… y aunque puedo aceptar sin problema lo tuyo con Jack, el riesgo de qu…

—¿Lo mío con Jack?

—Os vi en el vestuario. Bueno, entiéndeme, ¡no me quedé a mirar! —sacudió la cabeza. Un mechón se escapó de su cola de caballo y osciló hasta cubrirle la oreja.

—No te entiendo, doctora. En primer lugar, no alcanzo a imaginar los motivos que te han podido llevar a asomarte al vestuario masculino… —sus labios se estiraron hasta esbozar una vaga sonrisa ladeada—. Y en segundo, ¿qué he podido hacer con Jack que tú tengas que aceptar?

La idea de que aquella jovencita tan agraciada le hubiese espiado en el vestuario le halagaba mucho más de lo que le preocupaba.

—Ya sabes… Jack frente a ti, sólo con la toalla, diciendo eso de «no la tienes recta» antes de arrodillarse… —Era extraño, pero de repente la escena no le resultaba tan erótica. No obstante, al recordar lo mucho que había enardecido su imaginación se sintió bastante cortada.

Delante de ella, Gabriel mantenía una expresión perfecta para jugar una partida de póquer y ganar al margen de las cartas que llevase.

—Por el amor de… —Atrajo a Angela hacia sí pasándole el brazo por detrás de la cintura—. ¿La ves recta?

Los ojos azules de la doctora se abrieron de par en par… y, de repente, según Gabriel giró el rostro, descubrió el corte de la perilla.

—Tu barba… Aggh, seré idio…

—Pervertida es la palabra que buscas —soltó a Mercy, que retrocedió un paso.

—Entonces, ¿le diste las gracias por lo de la perilla en mi despacho?

—¿Eso? No. Me recomendó un restaurante. Me estuve arreglando porque había quedado con una chica. Hm, ahora entiendo a qué te referías con eso de «quebrantar las normas».

—Te aseguro que pensaba que teníais una relación.

El agente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Mira, no te voy a negar que alguna vez se me ha pasado la posibilidad por la cabeza, pero ante todo soy un profesional y no comprometería así mi puesto de trabajo. ¿Qué digo el trabajo? La seguridad del mundo, esa es nuestra responsabilidad. Jack y yo hemos pasado por mucho juntos, pero —frunció el ceño— no creo que lleguemos nunca la fase del sexo en los vestuarios.

—Ugh.

—… pervertida.

—Déjalo, ya me siento bastante tonta.

—Sigamos. Esto es importante. Esta pistola es ligera. Tenla a mano para defenderte hasta que encuentres una que se amolde mejor a ti. Cuando hayas entrenado la resistencia de tus brazos quizá descubras que puedes usar una más potente. Hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con esta. Sujétala con las dos manos. No, así no, te harás daño en la espalda…

Se posicionó junto a Angela y le pasó un brazo por detrás para guiar mejor su postura. De repente, al ver su oreja suave y pálida conteniendo un par de mechones rebeldes para que no le cubriesen la cara, sintió un arrebato… y no quiso contenerlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué era lo que te enfadaba tanto como para gritarme de la idea de que Jack y yo tuviésemos algo? —le susurró al oído. Vio con cierto orgullo cómo el fino vello que delimitaba la nuca de la doctora se erizaba—. ¿Era el hecho de que Jack no estuviese disponible? ¿o que no lo estuviese yo?

Angela sonrió.

—No tengas tanto ego, agente Reyes.

Pero la escena que había estado aguijoneando su imaginación cobró un nuevo matiz. El atractivo contraste piel morena-pálida, cabello negro-rubio, fuerza-delicadeza se transformó hasta que su propia efigie sustituyó a Jack.

Sintió un escalofrío.

—Sólo estoy bromeando… Angela —prosiguió a media voz. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre, y aquello también contribuía a darle un aire onírico a todo aquel extraño escenario.

—No deberías insinuar nada que no seas capaz de llevar a cabo.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo sea?


	5. Capítulo 5

Se había hecho de noche y el área de entrenamiento había quedado a oscuras.

Gabriel contempló la silueta de Mercy bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas mientras ella se abrochaba su blusa botón por botón. No podía dejar de sonreír.

—Volvamos a mi consulta.

En cuanto las luces halógenas del interior del edificio les iluminaron, Mercy apartó la vista indecisa. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente congestionadas de un modo muy femenino que a Gabriel se le antojaba inexorablemente atrayente.

—¿Quieres… beber algo? —preguntó cuando estuvieron en su despacho—. Tengo…

—Cualquier cosa estará bien; me has dejado seco… —añadió con picardía. A ella se le escapó una leve risita—. La edad no perdona.

—Vamos, a día de hoy se sigue siendo joven incluso con cincuenta años.

—¡No tengo cincuenta! —bromeó él.

—¿Son más? —Hubo otra risa ligera, y después silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos dos tazas de té humeaban sobre el escritorio, y Angela se apoyaba contra el borde mientras Gabriel ignoraba deliberadamente el azucarero que ella le había dejado delante.

—Si no vas a decir nada… —comentó él fingiendo informalidad. La doctora le miró con interés… se adivinaban ciertas expectativas en su rostro—. Lo haré yo: nena, disparas fatal.

—¿Qué?

—Pero me gustas.

La suiza sonrió. No obstante, apartó la vista una vez más.

—No creo que esto sea buena idea. Trabajamos juntos.

—A eso me refería; responsable, inteligente…

—Gabriel…

—Escúchame. No voy a insistir, no es mi estilo, pero quiero que te plantees lo siguiente: antes me has gritado sin ninguna razón, y durante la batalla yo te he protegido como a la doctora de mi equipo, no como a alguien con quien he discutido. Tengo mucha experiencia, sé cómo debo tratar a mis hombres… a mis agentes. Soy profesional, y sé que tú también. Conozco tu historial, aunque nunca hayamos hablado de ello, y sé que tu prioridad es salvar vidas. Eso anula cualquier consecuencia negativa que pudiera surgir si las cosas saliesen mal entre nosotros… Y también es aplicable al caso opuesto. No nos daríamos jamás el uno al otro una prioridad que no nos corresponde. Tenemos una madurez considerable.

—Así que «las cosas entre nosotros»… —A Angela se le escapó otra risita, esta vez mucho más viva y aguda que las últimas.

—Bueno. —Gabriel dejó la taza vacía en el escritorio. No había mentido al afirmar que necesitaba beber, había apurado todo el té en un par de tragos—. Ya te he dicho que no iba a insistir más, no me gusta perseguir ni atosigar. Hasta mañ…

—¡Espera! —La doctora le sujetó un antebrazo (era tan musculoso que no podía cerrar por completo la mano alrededor)—. Admiro tu minuciosidad a la hora de planificar las estrategias. Eres sagaz, valiente… Tú también me gustas, Gabriel. Quiero intentarlo.

Él no respondió. La estrechó contra sí y besó su boca de un modo intenso, casi voraz.

—Pero… —prosiguió ella, desprovista de aire—. Deberíamos ser discretos.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Es decir, no disponemos de áreas insonorizadas en estas instalaciones y sería imposible que no nos delatases con tus gemidos.

La doctora hizo una mueca de incredulidad. Le sorprendía lo explícito que había sido aquel comentario… y también lo sugerente que resultaba.

—La culpa es tuya —replicó encogiéndose de hombros con expresión traviesa.

El californiano empujó cuidadosamente a Mercy contra el escritorio. La tumbó, le acarició los muslos invitándola a rodearle el talle con ellos, y se inclinó para susurrarle la que sería la última frase coherente durante algunas horas.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me has echado estimulantes en esa infusión…?

* * *

—Angie, ¿recuerdas que te dije que investigaría el asunto de O'Deorain? —preguntó Jack entrando en la consulta de la doctora Ziegler y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Estaba ansiosa por escuchar novedades. —Habían transcurrido un par de meses desde que Angela le reveló el asunto de la correspondencia—. ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Sí. Efectivamente, Moira ha infringido la ley al obtener mi historial y el de Gabriel.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

La doctora suspiró abatida tras haber desviado la mirada unos instantes hacia la camilla oculta por un biombo donde realizaba los exámenes rutinarios.

—Tenemos permiso de la ONU para tomar medidas en su contra si aparece por aquí. ¿Nos ha enviado alguna carta más?

—No que yo sepa. Sólo abrí la tuya. Intercepté la que le envió a Gabriel, eso sí… —Se esforzó por sonar neutral. El tiempo que llevaba con él le había servido para descubrir hasta qué punto le gustaba, y era muchísimo.

—¿No has hablado con él?

—Pues… no. —Cuando estaban juntos no se acordaba de sacar aquel tema tan desagradable.

—Puedo explicárselo yo. Sé que discutisteis durante la misión de Gibraltar y entiendo que te resulte incómodo. — Jack era un compañero increíblemente afable y desinteresado. Siempre buscaba la forma de que todos se sintieran bien, integrados y cómodos, por eso Mercy había confiado en él desde el primer momento—. Además de que él puede llegar a ser excesivamente riguroso con las leyes y quizá no le guste saber que leíste mi correspondencia.

La doctora dejó escapar un hipido similar a una risa sarcástica.

—Uh, perdona… Hablaré yo misma con él. Si algo no le gusta, será mejor que lo sepa de inmediato. En cualquier caso, ¿querías decirme algo más?

—La estoy intentando rastrear, pero no estamos encontrando nada. Estuve a punto de localizar el punto exacto de Reino Unido donde se escondía, pero a las pocas horas salió del país y ahora no sabemos nada.

—Informaré a Reyes. Quizá a él se le ocurra algo.

—Será lo mejor. Procuraré que los tres nos reunamos en cuanto el asunto de Praga esté bajo control.

La doctora asintió. El asunto de Praga era responsabilidad de ella, que había insistido en enviar refuerzos médicos para atender a los heridos de un atentado ómnico a pequeña escala.

Jack se marchó.

—¿De qué hablabais? —preguntó Gabriel, que había estado escondido tras el biombo de la camilla durante toda la conversación.

—¿Recuerdas a esa científica desacreditada que salió en todos los periódicos hace varios meses? —Mercy se mordió los labios inconscientemente mientras veía la silueta de Gabriel desperezándose. Apreció los músculos de sus brazos, su cuello y su espalda tensándose antes de volver a relajarse.

Suspiró y pasó tras el biombo. Su «paciente» estaba en ropa interior. Así lo había dispuesto ella.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de que había ropa de hombre en el suelo? —preguntó al ver a Angela a su lado—. Es igual. No, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices.

La doctora le puso al día.

—¿Mi historial del programa de mejora de soldados? —la joven asintió—. No me gusta. Esa clase de información no es la que se usa para fines inocuos. Por cierto, ¿puedo vestirme ya?

— _Nein_.

—Sólo he venido a por una firma… —Gabriel estiró sus labios hasta componer media sonrisa divertida.

—Órdenes del médico. —Angela se encogió de hombros y le hizo tumbarse boca abajo de nuevo. Apoyó los papeles que Gabriel le había llevado (todos relacionados con el atentado de Praga) en su espalda, y se inclinó para leerlos y autorizarlos.

—¿Sí? A mí me parece chantaje… —Dejó escapar una risa. Las puntas del cabello de Angela le cosquilleaban la nuca y parte de los omóplatos mientras realizaba las firmas—. A todo esto, espero que finalmente hayas conseguido que tu día libre sea el jueves… porque tengo una sorpresa.

—Todo en orden. —Le tendió los documentos firmados—. ¿Qué has planeado?

—Ya lo verás. Por lo que te conozco, sé que te gustará.

—¿Hm, sí?

—Sí… Y… —Atrajo a la doctora hacia sí, estrechando su cintura hasta que la tela de la bata blanca tocó su atezada piel—. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez te quitas la ropa tú también?

—Imposible… —Angela le eludió juguetonamente—. Estoy pasando consulta.

Gabriel bajó de la camilla de un salto y se acercó a su compañera hasta acorralarla contra el escritorio.

La doctora volvía a morderse los labios.

—¡Angie! —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió de golpe y volvió a entrar Jack.

Angela notó que su mandíbula se abría de par en par y que su boca quedaba rígida con una mezcla de horror y estupefacción.

Afortunadamente, Gabriel era ágil y rápido y había logrado esconderse bajo la mesa antes de ser visto.

—Estoy ocupada, Jack… —atinó a decir la joven con un hilo de voz—. Praga…

—Esto es muy importante. Acabamos de obtener información sobre O'Deorain. —Si Jack se había percatado de lo extraño en la actitud de Mercy, no lo manifestó. Se aproximó a ella con un fardo de hojas impresas que incluían algunas fotografías, y Angela tuvo que frenarle indicándole que tomase el asiento de los pacientes. Ella también se sentó… para ocultar a Gabriel.

Lógicamente, su esbelto cuerpo no cubriría el de él en caso de que el agente Morrison se acercase mucho más.

«¿Por qué habré insistido tanto en desnudarle…?», se preguntó agobiada. Llevaba una época incapaz de reconocer el estado inusitadamente activo de sus hormonas. Miró de reojo hacia el interior de su mesa: Gabriel se esforzaba por acuclillarse, y en aquella postura su cuerpo parecía más robusto de lo habitual. «Ah, sí. Por eso…», se dijo en tono fantasioso. A pesar de su incómodo escondite, el californiano detectó aquella minúscula señal de deseo y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa que logró que ella palideciese.

La suiza negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó Jack.

—Nad… ¡Ah! —Angela podía sentir las manos de Gabriel recorriendo con lentitud la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Las puntas de sus dedos le erizaron la piel, y creyó sentir un delator hormigueo en las mejillas.

—Sé que estás agobiada, pero fíjate… este fue el vuelo que Moira tomó para salir de Reino Unido. Acabamos de conseguir estos datos. Compró una revista médica, y en ella aparecías tú.

Angela se esforzó por concentrarse.

—Eso puede ser casualidad.

—Lo dudo. Ha venido aquí, a Suiza, y anoche se alojó en tu calle, Angie. Después desapareció.

—Suena como si…

—Como si supiera que la estamos investigando y nos hubiese concedido cierta ventaja para hacernos llegar el mensaje de que va a por ti —hiló Jack. Angela dio un respingo. Gabriel había conseguido separarle las piernas y ahora le recorría los dos muslos a la vez. Intentó frenar sus manos, pero no podía detenerle sin moverse de un modo brusco—. Creo que lo hace para confundirte. Ha debido de averiguar que no nos has dejado recibir su correspondencia… y empiezo a creer que es peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Voy a dar la orden de buscarla activamente para detenerla.

—¡No! —chilló Mercy. El californiano le había introducido sus dedos dentro del pantalón y la masajeaba por encima de la ropa interior con tanta precisión como para que la doctora le ascendiese mentalmente a jefe de cirugía. Intentó apartar sus manos una vez más, y el resultado fue que el forcejeo aceleró deliciosamente el ritmo de sus caricias.

—¿No? —preguntó Jack.

—D-deja que… que se confíe… ya ha averiguado que… que te he vuelto en su contra… y… y… si das la alerta… también lo sabrá.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero no podemos dejar que esto continúe así. Es asunto de Overwatch puesto que parece tener intenciones hostiles hacia ti… y, además, desconocemos lo que quiere de Reyes y de mí.

«Yo sí que sé lo que quiere Reyes de mí…», pensó Angela. El esfuerzo por retener sus propios gemidos antes de que brotasen estaba siendo un auténtico martirio.

—¿Angie?

—¿Sí…?

—Tienes mal aspecto últimamente… Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones.

—¡Libro el jueves!

—Bien… Me alegro. —Perplejo, Jack justificó la extraña actitud que llevaba unas semanas manifestando la doctora diciéndose que era nerviosismo por el asunto de Moira. En su mente cobró sentido y terminó quedándose más tranquilo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Sé que querrás desconectar, pero podría pedirle a alguien que vigilase por satélite la actividad cercana a tu zona. Algo no invasivo pero…

—¡No…! —Verían a Gabriel yendo a pasar la noche en su casa—. N-no es necesario… Jack… tengo que terminar… ¡el papeleo! ¡me refiero al papeleo!

—Sí, me lo dijiste al entrar. Te dejo tranquila. Habla con Gabriel.

—Créeme; lo voy a hacer inmediatamente.

—Seguiré informándote.

—¡Sí! —le cortó.

Jack se marchó convencido de que la presión terminaría logrando que Angela se derrumbase, o quizá que la pobre necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar que una persona a la que afirmaba haber valorado ahora pretendía hacerle daño.

—Has sido muy descortés con Jack, ¿no crees? —Gabriel se incorporó sin dejar de acariciar a su amante. La besó.

—Eres terrible. Casi me muero de la vergüenza… —No lograba que aquello sonase a reproche. Su voz se arrastraba con languidez, semejante a un ronroneo.

—Puedo parar si quieres.

—No…

—Entonces no soy tan terrible. Quiero decir… míranos. Yo soy un pobre trabajador al que has retenido en este despacho en contra de su voluntad y le has despojado de su ropa… —Según dijo esto, sus dedos encontraron la forma de continuar trabajando sin que la ropa interior de Angela se interpusiera—. Y tú… aquí me tienes. Trabajando para ti. Tú sí que eres despiadada.

La suiza no pudo responder. Acababa de cubrirse la boca para evitar que toda la sede pudiese escucharla llegando al clímax.

Satisfecho, Gabriel recogió su ropa y se marchó.


	6. Capítulo 6

Gabriel llegó a la casa de Angela cargado con unas cuantas bolsas llenas a rebosar.

—Te dije que iba a preparar yo la cena —protestó ella al abrirle la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra morder lo que te traigo.

El californiano se rio al imaginar a la doctora mordisqueando el contenido de las bolsas. Le besó la frente a modo de saludo y se dirigió a la habitación. Ella le siguió con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es la sorpresa que me dijiste que tenías preparada? —Era la noche del miércoles, y al día siguiente libraban los dos.

—Más o menos. Mira, en realidad sí que tengo algo aquí que puedes llevarte a la boca…

—¡Gabriel! —se ruborizó.

—Me había olvidado de que eres una pervertida, rubita… —Se cubrió la cara con una mano sin poder contener media sonrisilla. Extrajo una cajita plana de una de las bolsas y se la tendió a Angela—. Siempre le echas medio azucarero a tus infusiones, así que supongo que esto te gustará.

Los ojos azules y almendrados de Mercy se iluminaron al reconocer el contenido: bombones de chocolate suizo.

—Eres mucho más observador de lo que yo pensaba —comentó deslizando los dedos por el lazo (inusitadamente grande, ahora que la doctora se fijaba) que mantenía los bombones cerrados. Él le atrapó la mano con un movimiento cuidadoso.

—La táctica militar lo requiere. —Guio suavemente a Mercy para que extendiese las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y colocó la caja desanudada encima. A continuación cogió la cinta y la extendió sugerentemente—. ¿Me permites?

—¿Hm? Los fogones están encendidos…

—Seré rápido.

—Espero que no… —susurró ella. La cinta se deslizó sobre su rostro.

—Lo dicho: pervertida —reiteró mientras anudaba la cinta y privaba a la doctora del sentido de la vista—. Y yo que iba a decirte que ahora necesito cierta sumisión por tu parte… Uhh… —soltó una risa nerviosa—. No… no te muerdas los labios así.

Angela exhaló antes de responder.

—Hmm… ¿así? —repitió el gesto.

—Como ya te he comentado alguna vez, no me gusta insistir.

La besó, estrechándola calurosamente entre sus brazos, y sólo abandonó sus labios para retirarle la camiseta. Las que vestía Angela solían ser de tirantes, o por lo menos sencillas y cómodas, y las usaba tanto bajo su bata de trabajo como para estar en casa.

Gabriel sintió cómo la respiración de la doctora se aceleraba. Lo encontró adorable e incitante a partes iguales.

Incapaz de ver nada, Mercy se centró en imaginar lo que Gabriel podía estar haciendo. La había dejado en ropa interior pero no había vuelto a tocarla. Estaba escuchando el crujido de una tela, ¿quizá llenaba la cama de pétalos…? Olfateó, convencida de que notaría el aroma de las rosas o quizá unas velas. Nada. Algo frío se deslizó por la piel de su espalda.

Sintió el cuerpo de Gabriel. Su aliento le produjo un escalofrío.

—Así… —Manipuló con delicadeza sus brazos.

—¿Me estás…? ¡Me estás vistiendo! —se sorprendió Angela.

Un montón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Ropa fetichista…? ¿Algún tipo de juego erótico? ¿Una forma de protestar por su estilo de vestir informal con las camisetas de tirantes…?

—¿Qué te parece? —Gabriel le quitó la venda. Mercy bajó la vista para contemplar la ropa que le habían puesto… y, sorprendida, descubrió un fantasioso vestido blanco de corte victoriano.

—¿Qué se supone que…? ¡Oh! —Al mirar a su pareja, descubrió que llevaba un traje del mismo estilo pero carmesí—. ¿Son disfraces?

Gabriel no respondió. Le lanzó una significativa mirada a la caja de bombones. Ella captó la indirecta y la abrió: dentro, además del chocolate, había dos invitaciones para el baile de máscaras veneciano que se celebraba anualmente en Berna.

—¡Ohhhh! —Se dejó caer en los brazos de Gabriel con una efusión que rozaba la histeria—. ¿¡Cómo las has conseguido!? ¡No se ponen a la venta!

—Contactos… No estaba seguro de que las fuera a conseguir, por eso no te he dicho nada hasta ahora. —Saltaba a la vista que la alegría de su pareja se le contagiaba.

—¡Es increíble! Ach… —La suiza no paraba de besar su rostro. La barba incipiente del californiano le arañaba los labios—. Pero, ¿cómo has sabido que quería ir?

—Intuición.

Angela dejó de mimarle para alzar una ceja.

—¿Intuición?

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Vale… No he podido evitar fijarme cuando he estado aquí, en tu casa, en tu pasión por los disfraces. Tienes fotos, de tus cajones asoman cascos de vikinga y colas de demonio… Imaginé que te entusiasmaría.

—Vaya… Definitivamente eres observador —rio la doctora—. Sí. Has acertado por completo. ¿De qué es este traje?

—De ángel. —Siguió a la suiza con la mirada mientras esta se colocaba frente al espejo para ver mejor el disfraz que le habían dado—. No puedo evitar pensar en ti como una especie de ángel de la guarda. Tengo unas alas, un antifaz y algunas cosas más. Algo me dice que tú también debes de tener algunas por ahí, pero estas… Bueno.

Sacó los objetos mencionados de las bolsas que había llevado consigo al entrar (las mismas que Angela quería masticar) y fue evidente que el vestido blanco y sus complementos había sido confeccionado para conjuntar con las prendas que él llevaba. Tenían los mismos ribetes, los mismos botones dorados.

—¡Han debido de ser carísimos!

—Son telas buenas, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Espera, ¿están hechos a mano…? —Él asintió—. ¿¡Los has cosido tú!?

—Sí… —Estiró la palabra. No sabía cómo se tomaría aquella información su compañera. Ser aficionado a la costura podía parecer muy extraño en un militar.

—¿Cómo es posible que me quede tan bien si no me has tomado medidas nunca? —se maravilló la joven.

—En realidad te lo he querido probar ahora para ver si necesita algún arreglo más. Y, créeme, lo necesita. Para mañana estará listo… suponiendo que quieras llevarlo, claro. No estás obligada. Además… sé qué talla usas. He tenido tu ropa en las manos un montón de veces, y… Bueno. Lo cierto es que recuerdo bastante bien la forma de tu cuerpo.

—Gabe… —Angela parecía completamente derretida. Su amado demostraba lo bien que conocía sus gustos y… además había realizado a mano todo aquel trabajo—. Quítame el vestido.

—¿Quieres que lo ajuste ya?

— _Nein_.

—¿Y qué pasa con los fogones? —Gabriel intuyó la respuesta antes de haber terminado la pregunta.

No se equivocó: la cena terminó carbonizada.


	7. Capítulo 7

La mascarada veneciana se celebraba a puerta cerrada en el palacio federal de Suiza. Para conseguir las invitaciones había que tener alguna relación con la política local, y eso hacía que Mercy hubiese fantaseado con que su participación en Overwatch algún día le granjease una.

¿Quién iba a decir que Gabriel se la conseguiría?

Descendió junto a su compañero por la escalinata interior. No todo el edificio había sido habilitado para la celebración, muchas zonas estaban cortadas, pero lo que podía verse resultaba espectacular. La iluminación suave encajaba de maravilla con las gruesas telas de los disfraces, con los relucientes adornos metálicos y de madreperla y los delicados encajes de las máscaras.

— _Ich glaub' ich spinne…_ Hemos viajado en el tiempo —comentó Angela. Miró a Gabriel. Su expresión era inescrutable tras el antifaz dorado, pero al hablar se hizo evidente que sonreía. Él también se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eso parece —convino.

La doctora dejó de prestarle atención a la fiesta para volver a mirar a Gabriel. Él lo había hecho posible. Le había hecho un disfraz que encajaba a las mil maravillas con sus gustos, y se había tomado la molestia de confeccionarlo a escondidas para no crearle falsas expectativas por si no conseguía las entradas…

Sí que era una persona planificadora y cuidadosa. Examinaba la situación desde muchos puntos de vista… aunque Mercy no podía evitar desear que aquello no fuese consecuencia de la experiencia bélica de Gabriel.

Nunca podría dejar de detestar la guerra…

—Estás guapísímo —le dijo esforzándose por dejar aquellos pequeños y amargos recelos de lado para centrarse en lo maravilloso que resultaba el momento.

—Lo dices porque me tapa la máscara, ¿verdad? —bromeó él.

Ella chasqueó la lengua fingiendo que le iba a regañar antes de echarse a reír.

Entraron. Había música en directo, toda una orquesta ataviada en perfecta armonía con la temática victoriana de la fiesta.

La pareja bailó varias piezas antes de hacer una pausa.

—Bailan muy pocos, ¿te has fijado? —comentó Angela. Gabriel le acercó una copa de vino.

—Sí, me he fijado. Supongo que se debe a que son gente bastante mayor. Y lo digo yo —rio. Ella simpatizó con aquel chiste que ya se había convertido en una pequeña complicidad entre los dos—. El ministro que me ha conseguido las entradas tiene más de sesenta años. Me ha parecido verle hace un segundo… a ver si te lo puedo presentar.

—¿De qué le conoces?

—Overwatch, claro. ¡Ah, mira! Heinz —Gabriel llamó a un hombre que estaba muy cerca, y este se giró hacia él. El californiano se apartó ligeramente el antifaz y su piel morena contrastó maravillosamente con el tono carmesí del conjunto. El ministro le reconoció y se estrecharon las manos.

—Agente Reyes —le saludó.

—Le presento a mi acompañante, la doctora Ziegler.

—¡Ah! ¿Trabaja usted en el ministerio de sanidad, quizá?

Justo cuando iba a contestar, alguien tiró de ella y terminó sumergida en la multitud de personas que bailaban. Una máscara blanca apareció sobre el hombro de Angela. Alguien le hablaba desde su espalda

—¿Christine? —le preguntó una voz grave.

—Se equivoca de persona —le replicó con tanta amabilidad como pudo a la esbelta figura andrógina vestida de blanco.

—¿Christine Daaé?

—¿El personaje de Gastón Leroux? —se extrañó. El nombre se correspondía con el de la protagonista femenina de «El fantasma de la ópera».

—Tan avispada como siempre, doctora. —Aquella persona desconocida a la que inicialmente Mercy había tomado por un hombre, apartó levemente su máscara y dejó entrever la mirada torva y afilada de Moira O'Deorain—. Bailemos.

Si bien el primer impulso de Angela había sido revolverse y negarse, lo pensó mejor y aceptó sin oponer resistencia. Tenía que ser práctica: cuanto antes averiguase lo que aquella científica quería, antes podría zanjar el asunto. Además, si montaba una escena arruinaría el ambiente de la fiesta, y no soportaba esa idea.

«Preocuparía a Gabe», razonó.

Moira, adoptando el rol de un bailarín masculino, condujo enérgicamente a la doctora por el salón de baile. Giraron, se desplazaron por toda la pista sin soltarse. Las largas uñas pintadas de la irlandesa arañaban involuntariamente las manos de Angela.

—¿Intrigada?

—Importunada.

Moira hizo que Angela quedase inclinada hacia atrás con la espalda arqueada. Ponía tal ímpetu en la ejecución del baile que la doctora llegó a temer que se emocionara e intentase besarla.

—Importunada me siento yo. Me has dejado de lado. Todos lo habéis hecho, y sabéis que mis avances son completamente lícitos.

—¿Qué…? ¿¡Me culpas a mí de ese asunto!?

Moira volvió a erguir a Mercy.

—Tú no has sido la mano ejecutora de mi declive. —Al hablar, meció afectadamente las manos. Cerró la izquierda con fuerza en el aire, y la derecha la usó para impulsar a Angela y enrollarla sobre sí misma. La mantuvo enroscada contra sí, y luego la impulsó para que se desenvolviera del agarre. Ambas quedaron con los brazos extendidos y las manos aún enlazadas—. Pero convendrás conmigo en que podrías haberlo dulcificado.

—Mis prioridades están con los enfermos y los heridos, no con los egos.

La mirada de Moira se enturbió más. Detuvo el baile y dejó caer la mano de la suiza con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Ego? Quizá. Pero uno completamente justificado. Lo comprenderás cuando te unas a mi proyecto.

—Así que ese es el motor de todas tus acciones… Supongo que ahora que lo has revelado tengo que preguntarte por qué todo lo que has hecho me conduce a colaborar contigo.

Cruzó los brazos.

—No te recordaba tan apática. La madurez te sienta bien. —Su sonrisa fue falsa, aguda como una cuchilla—. En algún momento de los últimos días te habrás preguntado qué le ocurre a tus hormonas.

Acompañó sus palabras estrechando a Angela desde la espalda (era lo suficientemente delgada como para no descolocarle las alas del disfraz) y recorrió su torso y sus caderas de un modo posesivo. Incómoda, la doctora intuyó algo relacionado con la correspondencia irlandesa dirigida a Jack Morrison y… su té importado desde Reino Unido.

—¿Me has estado drogando?

—Sí, para crear una inflamada necesidad lúbrica en ti que sólo mi ciencia y yo podríamos aliviar: pretendía reconstruir la estructura de tu ADN desde cero para demostrarte el avance de mis progresos… y complacerte.

La pieza de música cambió. Bajo su angelical antifaz blanco, la doctora Ziegler arrugó el ceño. Una furia glacial se había apoderado de ella. Ahora entendía cómo habían llegado a enardecer su imaginación aquellas ideas sobre Jack y Gabriel… todo aquel episodio no había sido propio de ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Así experimentarías por ti misma la veracidad del artículo que me ha hundido.

—¿Modificaciones?

—Claro —soltó una risa comedida. Después estrechó más a Angela para hablar en su oído—. Mis avances son sencillamente ciclópeos. Dispondrías de _nuevos atributos_ con los que _descargar_ la terrible tensión que te he inducido sin pasar por un quirófano. ¿Recuerdas cuando discutíamos sobre entrelazar el futuro de la medicina y la ciencia?

»Sin embargo, el agente Reyes se ha entrometido. Es lo que yo califico de error humano. Ahora debo probar una nueva metodología.

—Te sugiero una que no implique transformarme en hombre.

—Oh, no. No te habría convertido en eso. Serías un híbrido maravilloso: hombre de cintura para abajo, mujer hacia arriba. Y créeme… te habría encantado.

—Te creo —replicó sarcástica. Se soltó del abrazo de Moira y la encaró—. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Tengo algunas ideas para el futuro de Overwatch.

—Hubo un tiempo en que te admiraba, habría dado mi brazo por tenerte en mi equipo. Ahora… me pareces demasiado peligrosa.

—Supervísame. Acepta, puedes ser mi mano derecha y mi sombra a un tiempo. Más, incluso.

— _Niemals_. Me niego.

—Entonces tendré que recurrir a la nueva metodología de la que te hablaba. —Moira compuso una mueca de mofa y fingió que intentaba disimularla mientras su dedo índice señalaba hacia abajo. La doctora siguió aquella dirección con la mirada y descubrió que una protuberancia empujaba la tela de su vestido—. Tu té no sólo contenía estimulantes del apetito sexual, también incluía parte de un suero necesario para llevar a cabo el proyecto del que te he hablado antes. Y mis manos… a día de hoy soy capaz de usarlas para manipular, destruir y regenerar. Aunque… no con tanta potencia como desearía.

Angela fue palideciendo. La vista se le nubló.

«No ha despegado las manos de mí desde que comenzamos a bailar», comprendió.

—Si tú aceptas mi propuesta y me ayudas a unirme a Overwatch, yo revertiré tu cambio. Incluso realizaré cualquier otro que desees para probarte mi magnanimidad; masa muscular, pigmentación… La heterocromía es muy bella, ¿no te parece?

»Te concederé unos días para que reflexiones sobre mi oferta. Piénsalo bien, especialmente cuando tu novio te aborde en busca de intimidad.

La conmoción superó finalmente a Mercy y terminó por desmayarse.


	8. Capítulo 8

p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst"Era la madrugada que precedía a la fiesta. Angela estaba encerrada en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio con el cerrojo echado. Fuera, Gabriel aguardaba inquieto. Él la había reanimado de su desmayo y la había sacado en brazos hasta el coche, donde, ante las reiteradas negativas de la joven a visitar un hospital, terminó accediendo a llevarla de vuelta a su casa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"No podía comprender a qué se debía aquella crisis nerviosa, pero la percibía y quería ayudar a mitigarla./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Dentro del aseo, la doctora no era capaz de quitarse el vestido. Sentía vértigo cada vez que intuía el bulto que sobresalía bajo su vientre./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el californiano por enésima vez./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Sí… la cena… no, ¡el vino! Fue el vino lo que me sentó mal./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Hasta el punto de desmayarte?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—La doctora soy yo —ladró. Al instante se sintió culpable—. Lo siento, Gabe… no quiero sonar desagradable. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Me hago cargo. Sé que te sientes mal. ¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Angela suspiró. Disponía de medicamentos en su propio botiquín. Sin embargo, como doctora que había atendido a los heridos durante la guerra podía comprender la impotencia que sentía su amado al no poder ayudarla./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Hay una veinticuatro horas a dos calles de aquí. Trae metoclopramida… em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bitte/em./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Cómo? Espera, escríbemelo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Un protector de estómago./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Vale…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¡Coge mis llaves! —abrió la puerta del baño y le tendió a Gabriel su llavero. Él la observaba con temor. Aceptó las llaves sin despegar la vista de su rostro./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Estás lívida./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Se me pasará… sé de lo que hablo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Él aceptó aquellas palabras sólo porque pensó que era prioritario llevarle la medicación. Se marchó apresuradamente, y cuando la doctora hubo escuchado la puerta de entrada de su casa salió del baño. Se apresuró a coger el té de su despensa y destrozó las bolsitas de muselina con las manos. En un ataque de histeria tiró bastantes cosas al suelo, rompiendo las cajas de cartón de algunos alimentos no perecederos y abollando las latas de conserva. En cuanto llegase a su despacho haría lo mismo con las infusiones restantes./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Lloraba de rabia./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Regresó a su dormitorio y contuvo la respiración mientras se levantaba el vestido. Sus braguitas no podían contener sus (usando las palabras de Moira) «nuevos atributos»./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Se tapó rápidamente./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Pensó en Gabriel… todo lo que había hecho por ella. La quería, y ella le quería a él. Y aquello les separaría…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"«Al fin y al cabo, no puedo ceder al chantaje de Moira sólo para revertir esto. No puedo poner en sus manos a Gabriel… Ni a Jack. Ni a Ana, ni a Winston, ni a Torbjörn, ni a Reinhardt… Mi bienestar no es tan importante como el de Overwatch o el del mundo. Si ha hecho esto conmigo, que fui su amiga, ¿qué no haría con ellos?»./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Gabriel regresó. Angela se encerró de nuevo en el baño./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Estabas fuera? —le preguntó./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nein/em…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Coge tu meta-cloro-lo que sea —le pidió. Ella abrió un resquicio de la puerta—. Angela, ¿estás llorando?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¡No! —El californiano enarcó una ceja. No podía dejarle a parte, sintiéndose frustrado por algo que escapaba a su comprensión—. Quiero oír tu voz… sólo eso. ¿Qué te dijo tu amigo Heinz?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Él se recostó contra la pared junto a la puerta antes de responder./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Precisamente quería comentarte eso. Fue extraño, Heinz me preguntó si tú me habías conseguido las entradas. ¡Yo las recibí de él! Escribí a todos los que me han condecorado o tratado desde el ministerio y recibí unas invitaciones… a su nombre. Pero él no sabía nada al respecto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¡Oh, no!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"«Fue Moira. Ella nos proporcionó las entradas. Desconozco cómo ha obtenido acceso a ellas, pero de algún modo lo ha conseguido… de lo contrario no habría podido encontrarme allí dentro. Y sé por qué lo ha hecho. Conoce perfectamente mi pasión por los carnavales y los disfraces, le dio las entradas a Gabe para que tuviese un detalle conmigo que me llegase al corazón. Así me dolería más la idea de perderle, y estaría más predispuesta a ceder a su chantaje…», razonó./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Eso, además, implicaba que sabía bien la clase de relación que tenían… Les tenía perfectamente vigilados. Jack había acertado al decir que jugaba con ella y que quería mandarle mensajes./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Se le escapó un sollozo, y su amado la escuchó./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Angela?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Gabriel, tengo que decirte algo. No va a gustarte, pero… no puedo arriesgarme a que esto nos condene. Si… si es demasiado… lo comprenderé. Si necesitas tiempo o… o… —¿Cómo podía expresarlo sin sonar autocompasiva o manipuladora? No quería decirle frases del tipo «entenderé si te doy asco» porque aquello le coaccionaría./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Te escucho./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Ella abrió la puerta y tiró del vestido hacia abajo para que se le ciñese a sus nuevas formas. Apartó la vista con el rostro teñido de rojo. Gabriel frunció el ceño completamente desconcertado. Ella le sostuvo la mano y la condujo hasta la protuberancia de su entrepierna. Tuvo que admitir para sí que sentir el contacto de él en ese lugar era igual de agradable que antes./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Moira me ha hecho esto. Ha manipulado mi genética./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"El californiano no sabía ni qué cara poner. Estaba perplejo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Esto… no me lo esperaba, lo admito. ¡Joder! Por un momento creí que me dirías que estabas embarazada…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—emEntschuldigung/em./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Aquella disculpa le hizo reaccionar. Se sobrepuso a su desconcierto; para él no había nada más importante que el bienestar de su amada./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¡No! Angela, no lo sientas. Es… eres tú. Sigues siendo la misma de siempre. Esto es un cambio sin importancia, como un corte de pelo que no te gusta o… qué sé yo, algo así como perder un dedo en el campo de batalla ya que te desagrada. Lo único que yo pienso tener en cuenta es que no has dejado de ser la persona de la que estoy enamorado./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bitte/em… si no puedes… si no quieres… ya sabes…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Seguir contigo? Mira. Te voy a contar algo… Ven a la cama, nos prepararemos un té…/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¡NO! —chilló./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Chocolate?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Ella sollozó de nuevo. Gabriel la condujo hasta la cama y le retiró las alas del vestido para que se acomodase. Calentó dos tazas de chocolate y regresó con su expresión más reconfortante resplandeciendo en el rostro./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Voy a contarte algo personal. A cambio, te pediré que me expliques qué sucede con Moira. —Mercy asintió con ojos acuosos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sí que se me había ocurrido lo de estar con Jack?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Sí./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—No te mentí. Jack me atrajo. Una vez, borrachos, nos acostamos en la misma cama en los barracones. Yo le besé y traté de ir a más./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Él no quiso?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Estaba tan borracho que se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente no se acordaba de nada. Le hizo gracia que hubiésemos bebido tanto como para acabar en la misma cama de cualquier manera, y como reía con tanta ingenuidad creyendo que lo sucedido era poco más que una anécdota inocente, nunca se lo desmentí. Olvidé el asunto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Dejó la taza sobre la mesilla. Angela hizo lo mismo, no había tenido estómago para catarla./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Entonces, ¿no te disgusta que tenga… esto?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Sólo si es más grande que la mía —bromeó el militar. Logró que la joven soltase una triste carcajada. Aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Lo cierto es que no sé cómo es… no me siento capaz de mirarlo —le confesó./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Cuando estés preparada, te enseñaré cómo utilizarla —sugirió Gabriel. Ella notó un escalofrío de placer totalmente involuntario./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Intenté hacer pis hace un rato, pero lo puse todo perdido./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"A pesar de que había hablado desde el pudor, sintiéndose torpe y desagradable, hizo reír a su acompañante. Se le contagió la risa y, de repente, comprendió que se sentía mucho mejor. Gabriel no la rechazaba./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"Las carcajadas de ambos tardaron en desvanecerse./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—De momento quizá sea mejor que lo sigas haciendo sentadita, ángel mío. Y ahora háblame de Moira. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Cuando estudiaba en la facultad de medicina asistí a un seminario de biología que ella impartió. Aprendí muchísimo, Moira conoce la anatomía humana mejor que algunos cirujanos con los que he trabajado a lo largo de mi carrera, ¿sabes? Y ella apreció mi potencial. Podría decirse que yo era su alumna favorita, y como no parábamos de disertar juntas terminamos desarrollando cierta amistad. Tras el seminario, aún nos veíamos. Hablábamos de cómo la biología, la genética… la ciencia en general debería ser obligatoria para cualquier médico. El potencial de todos aquellos conocimientos juntos para mejorar al ser humano. Oh, no de un modo… siniestro. Nada que puedas asociar con aquellos experimentos que se realizaron durante el holocausto. De hecho, todas aquellas charlas me inspiraron para los célebres avances en la nanobiología aplicada que me valieron la incorporación a Overwatch./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—¿Por qué perdisteis el contacto?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Lo típico. Yo me interné en el hospital y Moira siguió trabajando en laboratorios. Mis turnos eran de cuarenta y ocho horas, y cuando hube ascendido en la jerarquía del hospital lo suficiente como para volver a disponer de vida social, ya éramos prácticamente desconocidas. Nos escribimos en un par de ocasiones al ver nuestros nombres en las revistas de ciencia, pero nunca retomamos el contacto./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Entonces no hay razones para que sea una venganza personal. Sus móviles giran en torno a lo que hablabais Jack y tú aquel día en tu despacho. ¿La consideras peligrosa?/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Pues… —Angela apartó la mirada. Si decía que sí, su novio se transformaría inmediatamente en el agente Reyes y buscaría la forma de encargarse de Moira… con consecuencias nefastas, porque aquello quizá fuese precisamente lo que la retorcida y manipuladora irlandesa deseaba; Gabriel caería en sus garras (nombre muy apropiado dadas las uñas que lucía) y le usaría como sujeto de sus macabros experimentos genéticos. Debía sacarle la idea de la cabeza… y aunque ella sola no podría hacerse cargo, el agente Morrison ya había resuelto llevarla a la cárcel por sus crímenes—. Jack contactó con el ejército americano. Ellos se harán cargo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Yo soy estadounidense, y tú eres mi novia. Hablaré con él y dirigiré yo mismo la operación. Se arrepentirá de haberte hecho llorar… de haberte arruinado una noche que tendría que haberte colmado de felicidad./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—No. Razona como el agente Reyes, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"bitte/em. Esa misión está en manos de los americanos y de Jack, y las guerras ómnicas en las tuyas. Eres el líder de Overwatch, no puedes distraerte. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando comenzamos todo esto…? Sobre la profesionalidad./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Tienes razón, Angela… igual que la tuviste entonces. Ahora mismo quiero retorcerle la garganta a esa mujer con mis propias manos. Pero tendré que… contenerme. Cumplir mis obligaciones./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Sí, por favor./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Aun así te protegeré./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"—Te quiero, Gabe./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ich liebe dich, mein Engel/em —respondió él con una sonrisa y un acento un tanto pobre. Sabía que Angela adoraba escuchar su lengua materna—. Vamos a intentar dormir. Terminemos de una vez con este día tan desagradable./p 


	9. Capítulo 9

—Puedes pedir la baja.

—No lo voy a hacer —replicó Angela al día siguiente mientras terminaba de desenredarse el cabello. Estaba recién duchada—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de vosotros. —«Sobre todo ahora», agregó mentalmente.

—Tienes derecho a tomarte unos días.

— _Nein_.

Debía proteger a los agentes de Overwatch más que nunca… la amenaza de Moira era inminente.

—Lo tienes.

—Vale, ¡la posibilidad existe! Pero no voy a hacerlo… Aggh, qué agobio… —musitó peleándose con el cierre de sus pantalones. Sus nuevos atributos no cabían en unos pantalones de mujer. Le apretaban tanto que, a pesar de que no había logrado abrocharlos todavía, se estaba haciendo daño.

—Ten. Ponte esto. —Gabriel le tendió unos bóxers de Kalvin Klein. Eran sus favoritos.

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que vayas incómoda todo el día. Usa mi ropa hasta que tengas ocasión de ir a comprarte cosas nuevas.

—¿También uso tus pantalones? —Contempló con cariño los bóxers. En realidad ya se los había puesto alguna vez… y le habían quedado grandes. Ahora los rellenaba.

—Ponte falda por hoy, creo que estarás más a gusto.

Angela asintió. Con un jersey holgado y su bata de doctora no habría riesgos. Comenzó a cambiarse la ropa interior, y Gabriel la miró con curiosidad.

—Menudo dilema.

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué pasa? —No parecía muy atenta porque se había agachado para abrocharse los zapatos.

—Por un lado, no quiero que pases este mal trago sola; me gustaría dormir contigo los días que quedan hasta que me toque ir a El Cairo… —Se inclinó sobre la nuca de Angela y la besó—. Pero, por otro… siento que debo dejar que te _conozcas_ a ti misma de nuevo antes de invadirte.

—¿Conocerme a mí misma de nuevo? —preguntó Angela en tono burlón. No obstante, el beso había erizado su piel.

—Claro. Estaría mal que no te concediese la oportunidad de descubrir qué te gusta y cómo te gusta… a partir de ahora.

—Hm… —La suiza se mordió los labios. Se sentía ligeramente más sensible desde que había cambiado… o quizá se debía a que llevaba un buen rato peleándose con la bragueta del pantalón—. ¿Y si no quiero explorarme yo sola?

Gabriel subió para besar su oído. Le lamió el lóbulo y lo succionó con dulzura antes de responder.

—Entonces estaré encantado de enseñarte cómo se utiliza… esto. —Su mano presionó la parte aludida del cuerpo de Mercy con suavidad. Inmediatamente, Gabriel liberó el miembro de su amada y procedió a darle un cursillo acelerado de cómo inflamarse, acariciarse y complacerse a sí misma ahora que disponía de órganos masculinos.

Una semana más tarde, Jack Morrison realizó una videollamada urgente al laboratorio donde estaba trabajando la doctora Ziegler. Sostenía una carpeta de las que usaba el ejército americano para archivar sus casos. Angela las había visto en alguna que otra ocasión.

—¡Buenas noticias! —exclamó sonriente.

— _Guten Tag_ , Jack —replicó la doctora al otro lado de la línea—. Por fin he terminado de examinar los experimentos sobre teletransporte que se están… —A través de la línea se escuchó de forma amortiguada cómo se abrían las puertas del laboratorio. Angela saludó a alguien—. Perdona, Jack. Cuéntame las buenas noticias.

—¡Moira ha sido detenida! —Jack detectó unos pasos acercándose hasta la zona de la videollamada—. Está en proceso de ser juzgada por sus crímenes contra el ejército americano. —La doctora negó con la cabeza varias veces sin dirigirse a Jack, y después contempló la cámara con cara de circunstancias—. ¿Es mal momento?

— _Nein!_

—Excelente. Fíjate, dispongo de una copia del informe cortesía de la ONU. —La suiza siguió con la mirada algo que descendía—. Te haré llegar una copia. ¿Te han subido una persiana? De repente pareces roja. —La doctora negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Moira ha cometido un error: anoche compró un billete a los Estados Unidos, y no borró su rastro. Todas las alarmas americanas sonaron cuando su avión estaba en el aire. La recibió el ejército en el aeropuerto…

—¡Uhhh…!

—¿Angie…? —Jack frunció el ceño al ver cómo la doctora se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

—A-acabo d-de acordarme de una c-cosa… —Angela colgó de golpe.

Gabriel se puso de pie. Sus labios brillaban. Le clavó la vista a su amada y tragó saliva de un modo intencionadamente sonoro.

La doctora no pudo evitar suspirar y dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, donde se retorció de placer con aire vulnerable.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de correrte delante de él… —comentó el estadounidense con malicia.

—¿Y si llega a ver tu cabeza yendo y viniendo a la altura de mi vientre a través de la cámara? ¡Por no mencionar que cualquiera podría haber entrado…!

—He cerrado la puerta y me he agachado bien. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres incorregible…

—¿No esperarás que me mantenga impertérrito ante una mujer como tú, verdad?

—Anda, lárgate, idiota —le apremió en tono cariñoso—. ¿Será posible? ¡Pero si me tiemblan las piernas! _Herrje_ , creo que he tocado el interior de tu garganta… —gimió.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy… —Y así lo hizo.

Angela se volvió a ajustar los bóxers y los pantalones (que, al igual que todas sus nuevas prendas, había adquirido en una tienda de ropa masculina so pretexto de ser un regalo para su novio) antes de tomar asiento y llamar a la sede americana de Overwatch donde se encontraba Jack.

—Discúlpame, Jack. Era una urgencia.

—No hay problema. Quería comentarte algo porque… bueno, creo que quizá pueda ser un problema. De hecho, temo que va a serlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sabes que soy amigo del capitán Reyes desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Ajá…

—Necesito que entiendas que hasta ahora nunca nos hemos ocultado nada. Me crees, ¿no es así?

Angela palideció. ¿Era posible que Gabriel le hubiese contado que eran pareja? ¿¡Jack conocía su relación y pensaba denunciarles!? ¿O quizá le había hablado de su transformación…?

—¿Angie?

—¿Sí…?

—Es la primera vez que yo le oculto algo. —La doctora asintió aliviada, invitándole a proseguir.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Va a ser degradado de su puesto. Sé que Ana te habló del ascenso que se barajaba; nosotros pensábamos que Gabriel pasaría a comandante, pero nos hemos equivocado. Yo soy el nuevo comandante, y Ana será la capitana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó sumamente afectada. Todas las reminiscencias del placer que había hecho que se tambaleasen sus piernas desaparecieron en el acto—. No es que no me alegre por vosotros, pero no creo que Gabriel haya hecho nada mal.

—Yo sé que no ha cometido ningún error. Es brillante, ya lo era cuando estábamos en el ejército. Sobresale. Desconozco qué es lo que ha motivado esta decisión… pero se hará oficial mañana.

—Jack, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

—Si te soy sincero… no lo sé. Ana me ha insistido para que te lo diga de inmediato.

—Instinto femenino… —susurró Mercy en voz tan baja que Jack no la escuchó—. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Temo que se cree una brecha en el grupo. La mayoría de la gente no lleva bien los cambios.

—Discúlpame. Tengo que terminar con todo esto. Lo del teletransporte es muy delicado, hasta que no certifiquemos que es completamente inocuo para el ser humano no se podrán construir esos cazas con los que sueñan desde nuestro programa de vuelos experimentales.

—Suena bastante complicado. ¡Ah! Te haré llegar una copia de esto. —Antes de que la señal se interrumpiera, Jack le dio un toque a la carpeta que contenía la información respecto a la detención de la genetista.


	10. Capítulo 10

A pesar de que trabajar para Overwatch no favorecía la rutina, Angela y Gabriel establecieron unas pautas cómodas y agradables con las que se familiarizaron rápidamente. Cada vez que estaban juntos en Suiza, convivían en la misma casa. Solicitaban los días libres a la par, preocupándose cada vez menos de que pudiese resultar sospechoso. Cenaban juntos a solas al volver de misiones que se alargasen más de una semana e incluso recordaban qué añadir en sus respectivas listas de la compra para complacerse mutuamente.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad? —comentó la doctora una noche en que ambos se habían tumbado en la cama, muertos de cansancio, sin siquiera desvestirse.

—Sí que lo es… —admitió Gabriel buscando las manos pálidas y delicadas de su amada para entrelazarlas con las suyas—. Y me encantaría saber que siempre, pase lo que pase, cuando vuelva a casa tú estarás ahí.

—A veces estaré en el laboratorio —replicó ella, demasiado agotada como para captar la indirecta del californiano.

—Eso ya lo sé. O estarás en algún hospital… no tiene la menor importancia. Me refiero a que quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

—¿En serio? ¿tan pronto?

—¿Eso es un «no»?

—¡Qué va! No es una negativa, simplemente… me sorprende que hablemos de esto cuando apenas llevamos medio año juntos.

—Supongo que soy demasiado mayor como para no darme cuenta de cuándo quiero algo.

Angela soltó una risita. Se deslizó hasta su amado y le besó.

—Creo que no tiene nada que ver con tu edad. Imagino que eras igual de imperioso con veinte años.

—Hm… tal vez.

—En cualquier caso, sí que quiero.

—Me haces muy feliz, Angela… por eso hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Algo malo?

—No. Desde que me degradaron de mi puesto como líder me han encargado cosas nuevas. Quizá me hayas notado raro últimamente… y antes de que pienses que sucede algo que deba preocuparte, quiero que sepas que es un asunto secreto. Una unidad para actuar de forma clandestina.

—Gabe, suena muy mal. ¿Por qué necesitaría Overwatch una unidad así…?

—Me temo que eso es precisamente lo que no puedo revelar.

—¿Qué podría pretender hacer Overwatch que requiriese clandestinidad? Se supone que somos héroes, que salvamos vidas…

—Angela. —Le apretó las manos levemente, como para centrar su atención en lo que decía—. Confía en mí. Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Me preocupas. Has comenzado a distanciarte de Jack, de Ana…

—Porque ya no trabajo con ellos. Ahora lidero una unidad nueva.

—Yo… llevo tiempo pensando que quizá deberíamos dejar esto.

—¿Lo nuestro? —preguntó Gabriel, quebrantándose durante unos instantes. Sus ojos oscuros mostraron tal devastación que estuvo a punto de arrancarle lágrimas de compasión a la doctora.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me refiero a Overwatch. Sería bueno alejarse de la guerra, del dolor, de las armas…

Gabriel resopló. Se tumbó boca arriba, pensativo. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado por los instantes de terror que había experimentado.

—No quiero dejarlo. Siempre he sido un militar, es todo lo que sé hacer… y se me da muy bien. Pero… tampoco quiero que tú lo pases mal. Quizá… exista un modo de aprovechar nuestros respectivos talentos juntos. Podríamos dejar Overwatch más adelante y marcharnos a la aventura. Asistir a los países que se encuentren en problemas… yo podría comandar a sus tropas mientras tú sanas a sus civiles. Los encaminaríamos de nuevo hacia la paz.

—Es bonito… pero, ¿es de verdad? —preguntó Mercy en tono soñador.

—Sí. Pero no es algo que vaya a suceder mañana.


	11. Capítulo 11

**[Nota: este capítulo es una continuación del cómic «Junkenstein» que puedes leer en la web oficial de Overwatch (o en este enlace: es-es/junkrat-junkenstein)]**

* * *

Gabriel bebía ponche con una mueca difícil de determinar para Angela.

—¿Por qué no os ponéis juntos? —sugirió Ana. Llevaba un disfraz de pirata, y sacaba una foto tras otra de la pequeña fiesta de Halloween que habían organizado los agentes de Overwatch.

—Pues… —Angela temía haber molestado a Gabriel al decirle que diseñase él los trajes de la agencia. Desde que había comenzado aquella historia de Blackwatch, cada vez le resultaba más difícil comunicarse abiertamente con él.

—Con lo guapos que estáis con esos trajes naranjas a juego… —insistió Ana intencionadamente. La doctora se había dado cuenta el día de la videollamada con Jack de que la francotiradora sabía perfectamente que Gabriel y ella eran más que amigos—. Vamos. ¡Gabe!

El líder de Blackwatch se acercó… sonreía.

—¿Foto, Ana?

—¡Eso es!

La pareja posó para la cámara, y luego Ana se alejó. Angela se preguntó si la intención de la egipcia había sido juntarles…

—¿Te molesta que haya dicho lo de que diseñes tú los uniformes?

—Sí… ya tenía el tuyo, y quería darte una sorpresa. Ahora me la has chafado. —La suiza exhaló con alivio. Ese era su Gabriel. No había cambiado tanto… ¿verdad? Por mucho que ahora liderase una escisión subrepticia de Overwatch—. Los presentaré dentro de poco. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? Lamento haber llegado tarde.

—Sí, bien. No sé qué pensar de tu amigo Jesse…

—De eso quería hablarte. Más o menos… McCree está trasladando a nuestras instalaciones a un ninja del clan Shimada. La historia es muy larga, y, como te conozco, sé que lo único que te importa en estos momentos es saber que está al borde de la muerte. Y… pienso que sólo tú tienes la capacidad para salvarlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló Angela.

—Tranquila. Calma. Aún no ha llegado, Winston está preparando el quirófano. Sé que no trabajas para mi división, pero como todavía no dispongo de un equipo médico en Bla ck watch, ¿tú podrías…?

—¡Debo! Al juramento hipocrático le dan igual las divisiones. Vamos, aquí ya no pintamos nada.

Mientras el californiano se disculpaba con el resto de agentes, Angela recogió sus cosas. Podría haberse dejado el bolso en la fiesta, pero sabía que el pase de acceso a los laboratorios estaba dentro… y no podía permitirse el lujo de discutir sobre su identidad con los cuantiosos vigilantes de seguridad de la base.

—Un momento, ¿Angie? —El comandante Morrison, disfrazado de acróbata estadounidense, colgó un teléfono y buscó a la doctora.

—Tengo prisa, Jack. Hay heridos.

—Moira ha sido liberada.

—¿Se ha… escapado?

—No. La han declarado inocente de todos los cargos. Tiene que haber…

—Oh… Jack, no. Por favor. Tengo que concentrarme en esto.

Mientras Gabriel conducía a su amada hacia el coche para acompañarla a socorrer a su nuevo agente, el pecho de la doctora se encogió a causa de la ansiedad que le había provocado la noticia sobre Moira. Sentía que el aire no lograba entrar en sus pulmones.

* * *

Genji fue estabilizado. Había pasado a tener más de máquina que de humano, pero lo importante era que vivía.

—¿Eres… un ángel…? —atinó a preguntar viendo a Angela envuelta en su bata de laboratorio y difuminada por la luz del techo.

—O la bruja del bosque… —suspiró esta, recordando el cuento que Reinhardt había contado durante la fiesta de Halloween—. Descansa.

Abandonó la estancia tras pasarle el relevo a Winston. Tiró los guantes quirúrgicos desechables a una papelera y se lavó las manos. A través del cristal vio a Gabriel. Le estaba haciendo señas y mostrándole un café.

—Me temo que te he arruinado la fiesta con todo este asunto.

—No… salvar vidas es mi deber. Me hace feliz haber ayudado a este chico. Estoy bien. —Cogió el café que el líder de Blackwatch le ofrecía y dio un trago. Llevaba azúcar en grandes cantidades, como a ella le gustaba.

—No, no lo estás.

—¿Llegaste tarde a la fiesta por él?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste inmediatamente para que viniese?

—Faltaban unas horas para que el señor Shimada llegase aquí. Pensé que merecías un descanso.

Angela suspiró. Aquello era tan tierno como para reconfortarla… el problema era que su auténtica preocupación estaba relacionada con Moira y con la noticia que Jack había medio esbozado. Miró su reloj.

Era tarde para llamarle.

—Todavía no me voy —señaló Gabriel al darse cuenta de que su amada consultaba la hora.

—Oh… Es verdad, hoy te marchas a Italia.

—Regresaré mañana por la mañana. No tendrás tiempo para echarme en falta, te lo prometo.

* * *

Angela no podía recordar de quién había sido la idea (¿de Ana, tal vez?), pero alguien había propuesto que la base de Overwatch habilitase unas salas de descanso similares a las de los hospitales para su equipo médico, y la junta lo había aprobado. Ella rara vez las utilizaba, pues administraba cuidadosamente sus horarios y sus obligaciones para pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a Gabriel, pero la tarde de aquel uno de noviembre no tuvo más remedio que echarse descansar allí; las más de treinta horas en vela y la fatiga mental de haber reconstruido el cuerpo de Genji vencieron a las preocupaciones y a la cafeína.

Además, tendría que estar cerca por si surgían complicaciones postoperatorias.

Despertó de noche, antes de que sonase la alarma que se había preparado, y se encaminó a la sala donde descansaba el asiático. Revisó sus constantes en los monitores: eran estables. Se alegró. Emitió un suspiro, y…

—¿Has dormido algo, Angie? —preguntó el comandante Morrison—. Aún llevas tu disfraz de Halloween.

—No te había visto, Jack. Sí, he dormido unas horas, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería conocer a nuestro nuevo agente.

—Varón asiático. Veinticinco años. Estaba completamente destrozado… Reyes no ha especificado demasiado, pero creo que ha terminado así peleando con su propio hermano.

—Eso es lo que tenía entendido. —Ojeó las prótesis robóticas y los cables que aún eran visibles en el cuerpo del ninja—. Has hecho un gran trabajo, enhorabuena.

—Ya… gracias.

Angela suspiró otra vez. Estaba tan cansada que la mente se le quedaba bloqueada en el hecho de que Moira hubiese sido exculpada de sus crímenes, y sólo podía ver su libertad como una amenaza inminente que ella no podía neutralizar.

—Algo va mal, ¿verdad?

—Moira.

Cerró los ojos.

Escuchó el pitido rítmico de las máquinas conectadas a Genji, y se le ocurrió que tenía algo en común con él: de un día para otro, sus cuerpos se había convertido en algo foráneo. En el caso de Genji, por la cirugía que ella le había aplicado para salvarle la vida… En el suyo propio, por la intervención de la irlandesa.

Las lágrimas entibiaron sus párpados desde dentro.

Gabriel la había ayudado a aceptar su indeseado cambio físico, y, poco a poco, Angela se había dado cuenta de que no era tan traumático como le había parecido en un principio. Ella ahora era distinta de la gente «normal», pero no más que los componentes de minorías que crecían rodeados por unos cánones a los que les resultaba literalmente imposible ajustarse…

Notó la bondadosa mano nervuda del comandante Morrison palmeando su omóplato.

—¿Angie...? —El indianés la abrazó. Dejó que la doctora llorase hasta desahogarse.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó cuando se hubo librado de una pequeña parte de su angustia. Se separó del comandante con delicadeza. Quedó de lado para no darle la espalda, pero apartó el rostro para que él no la viese secarse la nariz y los ojos con un pañuelo.

—Tú no tienes la obligación de hacer nada… ¿O hay algo que yo desconozco? Nunca he llegado a comprender por qué te envió aquellos mensajes, o por qué se alojó en tu calle cuando se suponía que iba tras mi expediente y el de Gabe.

Angela supo que aquel era el momento perfecto para confesar la verdad: Moira quería unirse a Overwatch, y para lograrlo necesitaba su recomendación. Como ella no se la había concedido, había modificado su cuerpo para chantajearla (¿o, tal vez, como demostración de sus habilidades?) y, ante la falta de resultados, había asegurado que iría a por Gabriel… Pero Mercy no podía revelarle al nuevo comandante que el californiano y ella mantenían una ilícita relación amorosa; él ya había sido degradado de su puesto como líder, y después de todo lo que la había cuidado (oyó de nuevo la maquinaría médica), de lo mucho que la amaba…, ¿por qué señalar ante su superior que infringía las normas de la organización? Si quería proteger a Gabriel, a los agentes de Overwatch y, en general, al mundo… no tenía más opción que encargarse ella misma de Moira.

—Ya sabes que… la conozco. Fue una de mis profesoras. Os… os conoce… se ha interesado por vuestros expedientes… porque estabais cerca de mí —mintió volviendo el rostro hacia él, pero sin mirarle a los ojos—. No le importasteis nada hasta que no se publicaron mis avances médicos y quedé públicamente vinculada a vuestra organización.

—Nuestra —corrigió el indianés—. Entonces, sí que va detrás de ti… ¿por qué?

—Solíamos competir para ver quién llegaría más lejos… —improvisó la doctora.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más?

—Sí. Completamente.

Jack se mostró contrariado ante aquella respuesta.

—La primera vez que hablamos de todo este asunto me dijiste que sabías que ella era un portento, pero que cuestionabas la legalidad de sus actos por lo que había hecho con mi expediente de soldado. Eso era lo único que te preocupaba.

—Sí…

—Si ha sido declarada inocente, tal vez no sea una amenaza.

—Tal vez.

—Confío en tu criterio, Angie. Y… por favor… ten presente que siempre podrás confiar en mí. Hace meses que no pareces la misma.

Mercy sintió que su mandíbula se tensaba. ¿De verdad debía ocultárselo…? ¿Estaba tomando la decisión acertada?

Giró su cuerpo hacia el comandante. Quedaron el uno frente al otro. Cerró los ojos… y el pitido de las máquinas llenó el silencio una vez más. El cambio en Genji. El cambio en ella. Genji preguntándole si era un ángel… Gabriel _asumiendo_ que ella era un ángel: un ángel de la guarda velando por él y por todos. La pistola que había aprendido a manejar…

—No sabes cuánto valoro tu preocupación, Jack… pero estoy perfectamente. Soy la de siempre. Las cosas están bien.


	12. Capítulo 12

Asimilando su incapacidad para revelar la verdad y crear riesgos nuevos e innecesarios, tales como una nueva degradación de rango para Gabriel o un despido para sí misma (por no mencionar la curiosidad médica que despertaría su género híbrido si saliese a la luz), la suiza regresó a su despacho. Se sentó a oscuras en su escritorio y se preguntó una vez más si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Tomó aire. Miró a su alrededor; la regleta del ordenador estaba encendida. De hecho, el pequeño led de la torre también brillaba. Tenía el pc en marcha. Al parecer había estado tan cansada tras la operación de Genij que no había recordado apagarlo. Encendió la pantalla para asegurarse de que no había dejado sin guardar ningún archivo importante, y descubrió un bloc de notas abierto en el centro del escritorio. Una dirección precedía a las palabras «te esperaré hasta la una de la madrugada para hablar de nuestro trato».

Con movimientos propios de un autómata, Angela recogió de su cajón la pistola que Gabriel le había regalado y salió de la consulta.

Había apagado la regleta con un pisotón.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, Moira no había citado a la doctora en un almacén abandonado o algún otro emplazamiento siniestro; la esperaba en el ático de un pequeño bloque de apartamentos limpio y moderno.

Un conserje (perplejo ante el tardío disfraz de Halloween) le abrió la puerta a Angela, que fue directa al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron en la primera planta, metió la mano en el bolso, agarró su pistola sin sacarla todavía y subió con el dedo en el gatillo. Entrar. Disparar a la frente de Moira. Acabar con sus problemas.

Llegó a su planta. Las manos le sudaban. No quería soltar el arma para apartarse algunos mechones de pelo que se le metían en los ojos.

Avanzó caminando con pesadez. Un cabello se le había enredado en las pestañas y le dio un pequeño tirón. Parpadeó varias veces. La puerta de delante era la de su anfitriona. Entrar. Dispararla en la frente. Absolutamente letal y eficaz. El final de sus problemas.

La genetista abrió la puerta. El corazón de Mercy latió con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus entrañas se estremecían.

—Llegas tarde.

El final de sus problemas…

El final de… su juramento hipocrático.

—He operado… —Soltó la pistola y sacó la mano del bolso para apartarse el pelo de la cara—. Y, después, me he quedado dormida. Acabo de ver tu mensaje.

No podía hacerlo.

Entró al recibidor del apartamento. Sobre su cabeza había una claraboya sencilla que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de Berna, y delante una puerta abierta que daba a la habitación principal de la casa. Por lo que veía, el lugar estaba impecable, esterilizado como para operar a corazón abierto de inmediato. Una serie de pequeñas máquinas contrastaban con las paredes blancas. Había probetas y matraces llenas de líquidos amarillos y morados. Más que vivienda, era un laboratorio.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Maravillosamente, gracias —replicó con sarcasmo—. ¿Tu estancia por la prisión estadounidense?

—Incómoda, pero práctica y conveniente. Overwatch no permitiría en sus filas a nadie cuyo historial no fuese inmaculado. Cometí un error al hurgar en los historiales del proyecto soldado con tanta impaciencia, y he pagado por ello. A partir de hoy —contempló a Mercy, que había retrocedido hasta una de las paredes blancas del recibidor y se apoyaba en ella sintiendo que se asfixiaba—, nada volverá a escapar a mi control.

La doctora cruzó los brazos sobre el escote de su disfraz.

«Podría haber disparado…».

—¿Eso crees? —replicó.

—Encuentro hilarante que consideres que estás en posición de cuestionar mis palabras. Quizá no estás teniendo en cuenta que has venido aquí porque así lo he dispuesto yo.

«Debería haber disparado… ahora ya es tarde».

—Puedo eliminarme a mí misma de la ecuación. Jamás te saldrán las cuentas de esa forma.

—¿Te despedirías de Overwatch para liberarte de tu responsabilidad para conmigo? —La irlandesa avanzó hacia la doctora sin poder contener una sonrisa socarrona. Angela, con una mueca de demencial desesperación, sacó la pistola y se encañonó a sí misma introduciendo la punta del arma en el interior de su boca—. Veo que por «eliminar» te referías a algo notablemente más drástico.

Una de las manos de Moira se cerró sobre la barbilla de la suiza. La obligó a mirar en otra dirección para sacarle el arma de la boca, y luego se la arrebató con suma sencillez. Contempló la pistola con una mueca indignada en sus ojos dicromáticos. En el cañón brillaba un hilo de la saliva de Angela. Lo limpió con un sutil lengüetazo y, después, abrió la recámara y dejó que el arma cayese al suelo. La munición se desparramó por el suelo.

—Le quieres mucho más de lo que te conviene, ¿no es así? Has olvidado que tengo en mis manos los conocimientos necesarios para alterar la genética a un nivel inconcebible… y, todo este numerito con la pistola me ha irritado mucho, Angela. La última vez te ofrecí un trato amistoso en el que incluí pruebas fehacientes para que las analizases y, en consecuencia, tomases una decisión lógica; hoy no estoy de humor. Obedece, haz los trámites necesarios para mi inmediata incorporación a Overwatch o usaré lo que sé sobre los cambios en la estructura celular de tu novio para reducirlo a una masa atrofiada de tendones.

Abandonó el recibidor de su casa por la puerta que Mercy había oteado, cerrando con un airado portazo.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Angela contempló su cama vacía. Con gran pesar, comenzó a recoger las cosas de Gabriel, que seguía en Italia.


	13. Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente Gabriel regresó de Italia. Se encontró a Angela dormida en el sofá. No tuvo tiempo para extrañarse por aquello ya que descubrió sus pertenencias en el recibidor… guardadas en una maleta. Frunció el ceño. Sus ojos interrogaron a la doctora. Ella, que se había despertado con el ruido de las llaves, intentó hablar.

Su boca se paralizó cuando un pensamiento acudió a su cabeza: «le quieres mucho más de lo que te conviene, ¿no es así?».

Ambos, temblorosos, se miraron a los ojos y, finalmente, ella logró pedirle que se fuera.

—Se ha acabado —comprendió él.

—Sí…

—¿Esto es culpa mía?, ¿es por algo que he hecho? —preguntó el californiano tratando de dominar su propia voz. Sonó inusitadamente grave y frío.

—En absoluto.

—¿Y no podemos hablarlo? —Sus palabras no terminaron de sonar como una pregunta.

—No.

—Dame una puta explicación —exigió con la mandíbula apretada.

—Ya n-no te quiero.

Pugnando por sostenerle la mirada, Angela vio cómo su mentira resquebrajaba al hombre que tenía delante.

«Es la única forma de que sobrevivas», se dijo. El labio le tembló. «Después de todo lo que me has cuidado, de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… el bien que me has hecho… Yo… lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es mantenerte al margen de todo esto para que vivas tu vida sano y salvo».

Durante unos instantes, la suiza sintió que su ahora ex novio se debatía ante la posibilidad de tocarla con fines sentimentales, siendo el amor y el odio pasiones igual de probables.

—Nos veremos en el trabajo, doctora Ziegler.

Aquellas palabras fueron decisivas para que la doctora pidiese, por primera vez en su vida, que le concediesen aquel día libre debido a un terrible malestar.

* * *

De hecho, Angela tardó una semana en reincorporarse a su trabajo. El día en que por fin regresaría, llamó a Jack a su número personal.

—¿Hoy tampoco, Angie?

—No, no… Estoy en camino. Quería decirte… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Eso estamos haciendo —bromeó Jack.

—Me refería a hablar contigo en privado. Llego en diez minutos, ¿vendrías a mi consulta?

—Tendrá que ser rápido, tengo una misión.

—Me hago cargo. Creo que yo también tengo una, si mal no recuerdo…

—Ah, sí. Ibas a acompañar a McCree y a Reyes, ¿puede ser? —La doctora se estremeció.

—Ahora hablamos.

Angela colgó el teléfono sintiendo de nuevo aquel poderoso dolor sojuzgando sus entrañas. Llegó a su hora, y descubrió una maleta en medio de la consulta. Eran sus cosas… las cosas que se había ido dejando por comodidad en casa de Gabriel. La escondió rápidamente tras el escritorio…, y se arrepintió enseguida de haberse acercado tanto: la maleta olía como Gabriel. Olía como su casa, como su desodorante… y ahora quedaba justo debajo de su nariz. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que su ex amante había rociado la maleta a propósito con su colonia.

«No, Gabriel no haría algo así…».

—¿Angie?

—¡Jack! —Mercy se incorporó y acudió rápidamente a la puerta del despacho. Estaba demasiado absorta en el tema de la maleta como para darse cuenta de que la expresión del indianés era de gran preocupación.

—Esto es… —Comenzó a decir. Ella no le dejó hablar.

—Escúchame: Moira…

—Está aquí.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ha llegado hasta Gabriel. Como estos días no ha dispuesto de tu ayuda para atender a los heridos de Blackwatch, él ha solicitado la contratación de un nuevo agente.

—¿Moira…? —preguntó Angela, completamente helada. ¿Para eso había inmolado dolorosamente sus sentimientos…? ¿¡Para que Gabriel se arrojase a los brazos del peligro sin cuestionárselo!?

—Tú dijiste que si el ejército estadounidense la había exculpado entonces no tenías nada en su contra. El historial es impecable quitando aquel encontronazo con la prensa… y… él la ha solicitado a ella… específicamente, tiene potestad para estas cosas puesto que es el líder de su propia división.

—No, no… yo…

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede?

Paralizados, Jack y Angela reconocieron la voz de Moira desde el exterior de la consulta.

—Buenos días, comandante Morrison. La capitana Amari ha preguntado por usted —informó con suma corrección—. Doctora Ziegler, ¿le parecería bien que yo me encargase a partir de ahora del seguimiento de su paciente Genji Shimada? Reyes lo quiere en su equipo, lo que delega su responsabilidad directamente sobre mí… siempre que usted lo apruebe.

Angela le suplicó con la mirada a Jack que no la dejase sola, pero el indianés no la conocía lo suficiente como para interpretar sus miradas con exactitud.

Él no era Gabriel.

Puesto que nadie respondía, la genetista emitió un carraspeo.

—Dejaré que atendáis vuestras obligaciones, doctoras. Gracias… O'Deorain. Buscaré a Ana… —Jack se marchó.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Moira. Su boca se había torcido en una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te voy a vigilar. No me separaré de ti un solo instante. A cada paso que des…

La irlandesa emitió un bostezo impostado. Ignoró a Angela, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y tomó asiento en aquel escritorio que no le pertenecía. Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Has demostrado suficiente inteligencia como para obedecerme y, en consecuencia, cumpliré mi parte del trato y te devolveré a tu estado anterior. Túmbate en la camilla, no tardaré mucho.

Angela abrió la boca para responder, pero sólo movió los labios sin articular sonido alguno. Se había acabado: podía volver a la normalidad. Dejaría atrás aquel descorazonador capítulo de su vida.


	14. Capítulo 14

Coincidieron en el ascensor.

Hacía varios días que Angela se había reincorporado. Los cuantiosos proyectos y misiones que se le habían acumulado le impidieron disponer de tiempo material para cruzarse con Gabriel, que, por su parte, había viajado tanto en los últimos días que prácticamente no había coincidido en el mismo país que la doctora más de diez minutos. Pero ahí estaban: a solas en un espacio de aproximadamente dos metros cuadrados.

Mercy clavó la vista en el suelo. Podía notar la intensa mirada del ex militar clavada en su nuca… contemplándola como en un sueño; acusándola…, adorándola y odiándola.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Angela permaneció inmóvil; acababa de escuchar la particular manera que tenía el californiano de tomar aire para hablar. Hubo un golpe seco. Sintió el calor que desprendía el brazo de Gabriel junto a su brazo: había tapado el bloqueo de la puerta para que no se cerrase antes de que se hiciera escuchar. Le tenía justo detrás. Le percibía como en aquellas noches en que tenía calor y dejaba de abrazarla durante algunas horas.

—Dejé tus cosas en la consulta.

—Sí…, gracias.

—No vas a decirme nada —comprendió el californiano con impotencia. Resopló en un amago de risa indignada—. Quería creer que la fuente de todos tus problemas era Moira, que lo que has hecho ha sido por ella. La he traído aquí y sigues sin querer desmentir esa mierda de que no me quieres… Créeme, no lo digo por orgullo; es que te conozco y sé cuándo mientes. —La doctora permaneció en silencio. El líder de Blackwatch apretó la sortija que guardaba en el bolsillo… la había comprado durante su misión en Italia y su intención había sido usarla para pedirle matrimonio a Angela—. No sé qué has hecho, no sé qué ocultas…

Durante unos instantes, Mercy percibió que su ex amante se debatía entre aquellos fuertes impulsos que ella le provocaba. La quería atacar, la quería agarrar por el cuello y encerrarse con ella en aquel ascensor. Destrozarla o besarla. No lo sabía. Quizá llorar a sus pies y suplicar.

—Doctora Ziegler —saludó una voz con dulzura.

—Genji… —La suiza pudo escuchar los huesos de Gabriel al crujir mientras giraba el cuello hacia un lado y luego hacia otro.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Era terriblemente inoportuno. Angela sabía que el japonés sentía un vivo interés por ella… y que no dudaba en manifestarlo.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —sentenció Gabriel en un tono que daba auténtico miedo. De no haber hablado, Genji no se habría percatado de su presencia. A juzgar por el silencio que se hizo, se sentía sobrecogido—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer? —insistió el líder de Blackwatch.

Unas risas femeninas interrumpieron. La hija de Ana Amari y la hija de Torbjörn Lindholm llegaron hasta el ascensor. Si los ex amantes y el cyborg no hubiesen estado sumamente tensos por lo incómodo de su situación, quizá se habrían percatado de que las dos jóvenes llevaban las manos entrelazadas.

—Doctora Ziegler, como eres… amiga de… ¡Pharah…! Yo, eh… Yo te buscaba porque… quería preguntarte… si sabes dónde está.

—Genji, estoy aquí —intervino Fareeha, risueña. Todavía no soltaba la mano de Brigitte: tenía pocas ocasiones de pisar aquella base, y todavía menos de ver a su amiga.

—¡Qué biiieeeeeen! —El japonés estiró mucho las palabras—. Yo… No, McCree… ¡sí, McCree! McCree quiere proponerte una cita.

Varios pares de ojos perplejos se posaron sobre Genji. Los de Angela y Gabriel no.

—¿P-perdón…? ¿McCree, conmigo? —Pharah miraba a Brigitte como suplicando ayuda.

—¿Y por qué no se lo propone él mismo? —gruñó la sueca. A menudo mostraba un carácter tan fuerte como el de su padre.

—Porque… la idea era… ehhh… ¡tener una cita doble! ¿Querrías cenar con nosotros, chicas?

—¿¡Tú y yo!?

Mientras las chicas buscaban la forma de negarse, el líder de Blackwatch se masajeó el ceño con indignación.

—Esto no es un bar, es un centro de trabajo, Genji. Y, además, Brigitte es menor de edad. No vuelvas a acercarte a _ella_ —ordenó antes de lanzarle una última mirada acusatoria a la doctora y marcharse.


	15. Capítulo 15

—Ana, se me está yendo de las manos.

La capitana Amari frunció el ceño mientras el comandante Morrison entraba en la armería. Ella estaba terminando de realizar el mantenimiento de su rifle kinamura y tenía las manos llenas de grasa.

—¿De qué hablas?

La egipcia se limpió las manos con un pañuelo y centró su atención en Jack. Era consciente de que no acudiría a buscarla sin una razón de peso.

—Gabe.

—Oh…

Desde que le degradaron de su puesto, Reyes había desarrollado una actitud problemática. Estaba resentido, pues ciertamente su dedicación a Overwatch había sido impecable, su historial no tenía una sola mácula… su acritud parecía justificada. Lo que nadie había podido prever era que su nuevo cargo como líder de Blackwatch le animaría a adoptar una filosofía absolutamente individualista. No respondía ante el comandante Morrison ni la capitana Amari (y parecía encantado de poder permitirse tal lujo), no les daba explicaciones sobre sus misiones o decisiones, ni de los movimientos de sus nuevos agentes… Y ahora se sumaba a su comportamiento una imperiosa agresividad. Lo que en un principio habían sido momentos incómodos entre Jack y él ahora eran discusiones abiertas, ataques…, ninguneos.

Del mismo modo que el californiano se había preguntado meses atrás cómo era posible que su profesionalidad se recompensase con una degradación laboral, ahora el indianés trataba de comprender que su buen trato estuviese siendo correspondido con un odio tan crudo. A un militar como Morrison le sobraba carácter para lidiar con semejante conducta, pero… también tenía demasiado corazón como para no sentirse increíblemente dolido por el súbito enfriamiento en su relación con aquel amigo de su juventud.

—Lacroix le ha salvado la vida, ¿sabes? Ha sido en Ciudad del Cabo. Cuando he llegado ha cambiado de tema y le ha dicho que él es el único líder respetable. ¡Te aseguro que lo ha hecho para que yo lo escuchase! Me ha irritado tanto que he perdido los estribos con él, hemos discutido delante de t…

—… de todo el laboratorio, lo sé —suspiró Ana. Se inclinó para recoger el rifle y se le derramó el cabello por la cara. Comenzaba a estar surcado por unas canas que le sumaban a su cuerpo curtido y a su mirada cargada de bagaje emocional la belleza de la madurez—. No eres el único con quien se pelea. Yo todavía no he conseguido la justificación que necesito para explicar la presencia de un criminal como McCree en nuestras filas.

—Ha cambiado radicalmente.

—Eso no es algo que sirva de cara a un informe para la ONU. —Cerró el estuche del kinamura y comenzó a recoger las varillas, los cepillos y demás productos de mantenimiento—. Dicen que ha hecho enfadar a Winston…

—Salió en mi defensa y terminó recibiendo también una retahíla de insultos. Ana, tengo… tengo miedo. Overwatch es lo más grande que ha creado jamás la humanidad y… creo que va a derrumbarse. Hemos soportado muchas cosas, pero siempre juntos. Esto es…

—Bueno, Jack… En primer lugar, la humanidad ha creado cosas mucho mejores que Overwatch. Y en segundo…

Ana se detuvo para mirar al estadounidense a los ojos.

—¿Vas a decirme que debemos ser fuertes?

—No. Lo cierto es que hace tiempo que estoy cansada… —Ana hizo una mueca de dolor. No quiso ahondar más en aquel pensamiento que normalmente subyacía ignorado en su cabeza—. Tengo una misión con Gérard. Esta noche hablaré con él y le preguntaré sobre el agente Reyes, Ciudad del Cabo y demás… pero creo que deberías asumir que es muy probable que jamás recuperes su amistad.

—Lo que quiero es entender el origen de su odio, Ana… no puede ser sólo por nuestro ascenso.

—Yo… —La egipcia decidió no decir nada. Intuía que algo había ido mal en la relación sentimental entre Angela y Gabriel, pero hacer pública aquella información sólo serviría para empeorar todavía más las cosas y avivar los posibles rencores de ambos—. Averiguaré lo que pueda. Tú… no entres en su juego.

—Ya… —Era evidente que aquello no consolaba en modo alguno a Jack—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Sam?

* * *

La situación no mejoraba para Angela. Ana la había interrogado de forma directa sobre su ruptura con Gabriel. La suiza desconocía por qué, pero sospechaba que empezaban a haber consecuencias tangibles: el trato duro y frío que su amado le había dado a Genji durante el encontronazo en el ascensor había sido muy esclarecedor.

Era obvio que la amargura comenzaba a consumirle.

Los días pasaban y llegó un punto en que la doctora no se sintió capaz de seguir contemplando el vórtice autodestructivo en el que Gabriel había entrado. Ahora era imprudente, agresivo… por los laboratorios corría el rumor de que su prepotencia no le causaba la muerte porque el tamaño de su ego no había conseguido eclipsar sus habilidades como militar. Cuando mencionaban eso, los científicos de Overwatch insistían en recalcar un terrible «aún» que hacía que Angela sintiese un puñal helado clavándose en su pecho.

«Quería que vivieras feliz… que me olvidases para dejar de correr peligro… y míranos: no somos felices, no estamos a salvo. Debes saber la verdad. Si no sirve para que comencemos de nuevo, al menos te permitirá pasar página».

Lo buscó por toda la base. Sabía que no estaba fuera de Suiza en aquellos momentos, pero no conseguía localizarlo. Revisó las instalaciones de Blackwatch, preguntó a Jesse y a Genji… Finalmente, Kimiko le indicó que lo había visto con Moira. Temerosa, la doctora se encaminó al despacho de la genetista. La tensión se apoderó de ella cuando intentó asomarse para ver el interior de la estancia.

Las luces estaban apagadas; no había nadie.

Resopló. Súbitamente se le ocurrió que las cámaras de seguridad o cualquier compañero la podían sorprender en aquella extraña actitud, fisgando un despacho ajeno.

«¿Qué me pasa…? ¿Cuándo he comenzado a ser así? Vivo asustada, miento a quienes confían en mí… ¡Me metí una pistola en la boca dispuesta a…!». Tragó saliva. Sus rodillas temblaron y cedieron; tuvo que dejar que la pared sostuviera su peso. No se había replanteado en ningún momento su amenaza suicida… ¿Había ido en serio? ¿Era la desesperación lo que la había llevado a obrar de aquella forma…? ¿Lo había hecho por Gabriel?

«¿¡Qué me p…!?». Hubo un ruido. Se incorporó rápidamente y miró en todas las direcciones posibles: no vio nada. Frunció el ceño. Lo que había oído eran unos jadeos de hombre muy débiles, algo roncos… y los identificó como propios de Gabriel. Sin cuestionarse su capacidad para reconocer la forma de respirar del californiano, Mercy se adentró en el despacho. Encontró a su amado tumbado en una camilla cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la ausencia de luz. Gabriel no llevaba camiseta, y saltaba a la vista que le habían sedado para practicarle varias intervenciones en su musculoso brazo moreno. De hecho… quizá no todos los pinchazos eran de anestesia.

—¿Qué…? Oh… ¿Qué te ha hecho? —le preguntó Angela inclinándose a su lado y analizando con ojo clínico el estado de su brazo.

El californiano la observó de modo ausente hasta que la reconoció.

—Lárgate —le ordenó con un tono firme que enmascaraba malamente su estado debilitado.

—Esto es culpa mía… Tendría que haberte dicho lo que sucedía en vez de tratar de protegerte. Tú eres perfectamente capaz de luchar por ti mismo.

—Cállate —insistió él. Sonaba dolorido. Quizá la voz de Angela le activaba tanto como para reducir el efecto de la anestesia.

—La he jodido, Gabe.

—Sí.

Se hizo el silencio. La suiza intentó examinar el resto del brazo de su amado, pero él se apartó de malos modos.

—¡Quería que estuvieras a salvo! Yo sólo…

—Métete en tus putos asuntos y déjame en paz. —Angela se dio cuenta con horror de que por una vez Gabriel no dudaba cómo sentirse… _tenía claro que quería herirla_.

¿Merecía la pena intentar decir algo más?

«Gabe, se suponía que al alejarme de ti te estaba salvando. ¡Lo que te está haciendo Moira, sea lo que sea, lo ha planeado desde el principio! Quería experimentar contigo y con Jack… y yo le he puesto tu cabeza en bandeja sin pretenderlo. ¡Déjame protegerte! ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas si no hubiese renunciado a ti? ¿Habrías podido defenderte si yo te hubiese dicho cuanto sabía…?».

Sin embargo, confesar todo aquello implicaba herirle una vez más reconociendo que todo el daño al que le había expuesto había sido en vano… así que se fue.

Moira experimentaba con Gabriel Reyes, del programa de mejora de soldados, tal y como siempre había querido. Angela, en cambio, había perdido credibilidad, su amistad con Jack y Ana se había enfriado por sus actos y mentiras, había comprometido su puesto de trabajo y… ahora tenía el corazón irremediablemente roto.

Su derrota resultaba devastadora.


	16. Capítulo 16

Su primer intento por imponerse sobre Moira había sido un fracaso. Su lucha en solitario dejando a un lado a Jack Morrison y a Gabriel terminó en una auténtica hecatombe emocional. Y descubrir a su amado con el brazo lleno de extrañas inyecciones… Eso había sido más de lo que Angela podía soportar. Por esa razón había encaminado sus pasos hacia el ático de alquiler donde ya había visitado a Moira una vez.

En la última ocasión, Angela había estado llena de cobardía; armada con una pistola y dispuesta a morir, pero… ahora se sentía llena de valor.

—Hm, ¿esta vez no vienes disfrazada? —se mofó Moira al abrir la puerta.

—Mi ropa da igual. Supongo que para experimentar conmigo te da igual lo que lleve puesto, ¿no?

… y tendría el valor de asumir en su propio cuerpo los riesgos que deseaba evitarle a Gabriel.

—¿Experimentar contigo? —se rio la genetista. Se llevó sus largos y esbeltos dedos al mentón, amusgando los ojos en busca de algo que delatase las ideas de Mercy—. Sigues tan llena de ímpetu como siempre, ¿no es así, Angela?

—Úsame a mí para lo que quieres hacer con Gabriel.

—Sigues amándolo… Le has roto el corazón, has destrozado su vida y pisoteado sus sentimientos… por nada. Oh, ahora entiendo que…

—Úsame —la interrumpió.

La risa de la científica adquirió la forma de un bufido socarrón.

—Qué terminología tan erótica, doctora Ziegler. Pero no me interesa… Tú no me interesas, querida. Nunca lo hiciste. Habría sido interesante mantener un affair contigo, sí, pero mis lealtades e intereses están con el conocimiento.

Angela agarró las manos de Moira. Si bien ambas tenían la piel clara y una complexión esbelta, la suiza parecía dorada y voluptuosa en contraste. La envolvió con firmeza, transmitiendo esa valentía resuelta y desesperada que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Por favor… No puedes negar que un sujeto de experimentos te beneficiaría enormemente… ¡y ya me has alterado en dos ocasiones!

—Hm… La cuestión es que no puedo analizar en ti las consecuencias del programa de mejora de soldados porque jamás se te aplicaron. Necesitaba a Morrison o a Reyes, y ya he resuelto ese asunto.

—¡Aplícamelo! ¡Te ayudaré a asaltar al gobierno norteamericano!

—¡Doctora Ziegler! —exclamó Moira con fingida inocencia—. ¿Por quién me toma? Yo jamás haría algo así.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer… —La mirada de Mercy cayó en picado hasta el suelo, quizá oteando su infierno personal, y adquirió un matiz vidrioso. Su boca quedó entreabierta; estaba demasiado dolida como para retomar el control sobre los músculos de su mandíbula.

—No lo hay. No puedes hacer nada. Y tu estado es tan patético que hoy ni siquiera me apetece bromear con invitarte a mi dormitorio.

La puerta de Moira se cerró.

«¿Cómo es posible…?».


	17. Capítulo 17

Los meses transcurrieron hasta aunar algo más de un año. La doctora Ziegler seguía con profundo pesar las intensas batallas entre el líder de Blackwatch y el comandante Morrison.

Había comenzado a fumar. No lo admitía, pero era su manera de renunciar a la vida que ella misma se había boicoteado… de torturarse recordando que no tuvo el valor de apretar el gatillo… de culparse y acusarse en su juicio personal.

—¿En qué piensas, Angie?

La doctora aplastó la colilla de su cigarro contra un bidón oxidado del almacén donde se hallaba. Posó sus ojos hastiados y derrotados sobre Ana.

—Repasaba mentalmente algunos historiales. No sé nada de… ya sabes… los asuntos de Blackwatch.

—Yo tampoco. He intentado sonsacarle de todas las formas posibles a Gabriel qué era lo que hacía uno de sus agentes en Londres cuando se supone que está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y, para más inri, su división se encuentra suspendida… pero sale con evasivas de todo tipo.

—¿Él está…?

—Oh… —Ana hizo una mueca al recordar que la doctora había mantenido un romance con el agente Reyes—. Está… bien. Sí. Le obsesiona Talon, especialmente desde esa explosión que casi se lleva a Lacroix, pero se mantiene en forma y cuida de los suyos.

—¿Y su salud…? —La imagen de las intervenciones en el brazo de Gabriel atormentaba a Angela cada noche en sus sueños.

—Mejor que la tuya, fumadora —le reprochó la francotiradora—. A veces no sé si le añoras como amante o como paciente, ¿por qué insistes tanto con su salud?

—No lo sé —mintió Mercy. Echó una mirada a las improvisadas instalaciones médicas de aquel almacén—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En Venecia, junto al resto de Blackwatch. Obsesionado con Talon, como te decía.

—Ya… ¿Tú cómo le ves?

—Hosco, cerrado… En plena forma. Toda esa porquería que le inyectaron tanto a él como a Jack se hará notar siempre.

La suiza se estremeció.

—¿Cómo está Jack?

—Me sorprende que no se haya quedado calvo por el estrés. Aunque le noto hasta cierto punto esperanzado desde que se entrevistó con Lena Oxton. La inocencia y el entusiasmo de la juventud le han recordado por qué lucha.

—Me alegra que halle algún tipo de consuelo.

—Voy a salir ya. Nuestra gran familia cuenta contigo para atender a los rehenes, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí. Sólo me falta desempaquetar unos suministros. Mientras operáis, los tendré listos.

—Bien.

—Ana… gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Ojalá tú me hicieras caso y dejases el tabaco. Así tendría una preocupación menos.

* * *

Ana no regresó de aquella misión.

Todo lo que la doctora Ziegler pudo hacer cuando supo lo que había sucedido fue volcar su paquete de cigarrillos en un cubo de basura y proceder a atender a los heridos.

Ana había sido uno de los pilares que la ayudaban a no derrumbarse… y ya no estaba.

No obstante, tras los escándalos que salieron a la luz sobre Blackwatch, Angela no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su tormento personal: Overwatch terminó desmantelándose. Se dijo que aquello había sido por una razón, que todo sería mejor así. Volvió a ejercer la medicina en hospitales y se esforzó por olvidar los horrores que había vivido dentro de la organización.

Nunca supo que el viaje a Italia hizo que Gabriel reviviese la desafortunada compra de la sortija con la que quiso proponerle matrimonio… manteniéndole irascible y descentrado durante toda la misión. Así que, sí: sus pensamientos sobre ella le impulsó a tomar la decisión que lo cambió todo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Ocho años después, la doctora Angela Ziegler decidió ignorar las abundantes llamadas de Winston y de Tracer. Había rehecho su vida… por fin tenía la carrera médica que siempre había deseado y sentía que estaba salvando más vidas que nunca al instruir a médicos y científicos de todas las edades y compartir con ellos sus descubrimientos, ¿había realmente alguna necesidad de regresar a los amargos, los biliosos tiempos de Overwatch? ¡Por fin se sentía satisfecha!

No obstante… sus ex compañeros insistieron en contactar con ella y, ante sus negativas, le facilitaron formas de contacto por si cambiaba de opinión. Angela lo entendía: las noticias sobre la actividad delictiva de Talon eran más preocupantes que nunca. Winston había sido atacado, le habían robado los archivos referentes a los agentes de Overwatch (¿eso la incluía a ella?), habían perpetrado robos… Y también estaba el preocupante asunto del ataque en el corazón del gobierno surcoreano y sus MEKA.

Por mucho que sus datos personales hubiesen sido robados, Angela no quería saber nada de la creciente actividad de los ex agentes de Overwatch. Ella era una figura pública, ¿qué más daba? Además…, le daba miedo que sus compañeros la viesen en persona ahora que tenía treinta y siete años y seguía aparentando los veintiocho que tenía el día en que…

—No —se dijo en voz alta. Cortó el curso de sus pensamientos—. Mañana es el simposio de nanobiología. El más importante hasta la fecha… recordar a Jack, a Moira, a Ana a… —Contuvo un sollozo—. Recordarles ahora no me servirá de nada, sólo de… entristecerme.

Sufrió un escalofrío. Decidió apagar el aire acondicionado de la habitación del hotel en el que estaba a pesar del calor veraniego. Se puso un camisón y se preparó para intentar dormir.

* * *

Las cosas no habían ido mal del todo por Gibraltar. Había robado casi todos los datos que necesitaba. Quizá en Rusia y en Corea sí que se habían echado a perder sus planes, pero la culpa fue exclusivamente de Sombra… y pronto daría la orden de que le trajesen su cabeza.

Reaper repasaba cuidadosamente sus planes mientras avanzaba por las calles de Hamburgo. Antes de darle caza a la traidora de Talon debía ocuparse de un ex agente: la doctora Ziegler.

Moira había insistido en que debía ser él quien se responsabilizase de la suiza.

Pasó frente a una valla publicitaria que anunciaba el simposio de nanobiología que impartiría Angela a la mañana siguiente. Sonrió bajo su máscara consciente de que tal evento jamás tendría lugar.

Llegó al hotel, un atractivo edificio estilo jugendstil. Usó su forma espectral para ascender fácilmente y entrar por la ventana de la habitación donde se alojaba su víctima. Se deslizó a ras de suelo hasta los pies de una cama y se materializó sigilosamente; quedó acuclillado sobre el pie de cama. Apuntó con sus escopetas infernales a la mujer… a… la que… había… amado.

Tragó saliva. Ella se apartó las sábanas en sueños (hacía calor en la habitación)… su camisón se hizo visible. Una pieza de finísimo nailon naranja.

… como el disfraz que habían compartido en Halloween.

«La mascarada veneciana en el palacio federal de Suiza», pensó Reaper involuntariamente. Sus recuerdos bulleron. Las manos le temblaron un instante antes de que se volviera a enderezar. Se acercó unos milímetros a su víctima. Oír aquella respiración que había permanecido tantas noches a su lado le hizo sentir un impulso magnético… tenía que poner directamente su escopeta sobre la cara de Angela… para mitigar aquella sensación. Sus piernas envueltas en tela áspera y dura rozaron las de la doctora cuando se deslizó sobre ella. El metal de sus botas también la tocó. Recordó súbitamente el olor a orquídea de los cosméticos que ella usaba, aunque no lo percibía a través de la máscara. Se quitó un guante: tocó aquella piel ahora que aún estaba viva; era caliente y suave… endemoniadamente suave… pérfida, engañosa y traicioneramente suave.

El roce con aquella mano callosa y grisácea hizo que la durmiente se girase. La falda del camisón se le pegó a las caderas y quedó levantada: reveló un bulto que Reaper llevaba años creyendo que había desaparecido. Queó conmocionado: él había llevado a Moira a Overwatch con la única condición de que devolviese a Angela a su estado original. Una especie de regalo de despedida. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía eso así…?

—¡Ah! —La doctora se despertó y emitió un jadeo de pavor al ver a aquella pretenciosa imitación de la parca acechándola… pero reaccionó como cabía esperar: le propinó una patada, retrocedió y buscó su pistola bajo la almohada.

Nunca, ni una sola vez en los últimos ocho años, había perdido de vista su arma. En cuestión de segundos tuvo el cañón contra la frente de la máscara de su asaltante.

—¡Doctora! —exclamó Reaper en tono burlón—. No deberías agarrar una pistola con una sola mano jamás. Podrías romperte un hueso o incluso herirte con el cañón en…

—… en la cara —completó Angela, conmocionada. No sólo reconocía la voz que se escondía bajo una distorsión gutural propia de una película de terror, sino que la recordaba pronunciando unas palabras similares. Vio la mano expuesta y grisácea; el color mortecino de la piel que estaba a la vista en aquellos brazos—. ¡Gabriel!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Dímelo tú, doctora.

Reaper apartó de un manotazo la pistola y a la propia Mercy, que trastabilló y tuvo que agarrarse para no caer de costado sobre la cama.

—Fue Moira, ¿verdad? Esto te lo ha hecho Moira. —La doctora sacudió la cabeza. Temblaba de miedo mientras intentaba recuperar su arma. Reaper la agarró por las muñecas con una sola mano y la obligó a incorporarse. Sus pieles volvían a tocarse por primera vez en casi diez años. Una escopeta infernal se posó contra la mejilla de la suiza.

—Despídete, Angela.

—No te hacía tan nostálgico, Gabriel. ¿Es que quieres rememorar el día en que te dije adiós?

Una risa escueta y macabra fue toda la respuesta.

—Dime, ¿cómo es que sigues teniendo polla?

La doctora se sonrojó. Quería seguir plantando cara, pero…

«¿Cómo iba a dejar que Moira me la quitase? Habría olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos, las cosas maravillosas que hiciste por mí: tu tolerancia, tu amor… y temía que si la ruptura comenzaba a doler demasiado no pudiese recordar por qué merecías mi devoción».

Llorosa, Mercy se revolvió y soltó una de sus manos. Apartó la capucha y la máscara de Reaper y besó sus labios.

Él permaneció indiferente. Estático. En su mandíbula, oculto tras la tela arrugada de la capucha, temblaba un músculo.

—Nunca quise esto, Gabriel… Eras el objetivo de Moira, pero yo no lo sabía. Creía que era yo, que tú sufrías las consecuencias porque eras la persona más cercana que tenía. Te alejé de mí para ponerte a salvo… y evidentemente no funcionó. Nunca tuve el valor de explicarte nada, creí que sufrirías en vano y… —musitó Angela sosteniendo el escalofriante rostro del que una vez fue su amado—. Mis decisiones te han convertido en esto.

—Los ángeles de la guarda no crean ángeles de la muerte, doctora.

—¡No somos tales cosas! —La suiza rodeó a Reaper con sus brazos. Un viejo y familiar alivio hormigueó y reptó por las mentes de ambos. Las armas resbalaron hasta el suelo, los muelles de la cama crujieron a medida que las piernas de ambos cedían temblorosas ante aquel agridulce reencuentro… ¿Cómo podían sentirse tan afectados después de tantos años de separación? ¿Nunca habían superado su ruptura…? ¿O tal vez habían tenido pendiente concederse una despedida en condiciones durante la última década?

—¿Querrías…? —ofreció la doctora. El californiano comprendió sus intenciones y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Deja que te abrace y que… recuerde.

No añadieron ninguna palabra más. Sobraban. Continuaron sujetándose el uno al otro férreamente, reviviendo los mejores días de su vida; cuando todo parecía completo y perfecto, cuando sus máximas aspiraciones eran compartir sus vidas como cualquier otra pareja de amantes. Qué fácil había parecido ser feliz.

* * *

Reaper despertó con el amanecer filtrándose por la ventana que Angela había dejado abierta la noche anterior. El sol estimuló su mal humor.

«He cometido un error», se dijo. No supo el calibre de aquel paso en falso hasta que no trató de incorporarse y se descubrió atado de pies y manos.

Mercy lo había inmovilizado.

—¡Angela! —bramó.

—¿De camino a Londres…? Oh, qué casualidad, yo también… podemos vernos cuando estemos allí. —Gabriel lamentó darse cuenta de que todavía podía reconocer la forma en que la doctora mentía.

Ella volvió a la habitación.

—Buenos días.

—Debí matarte anoche.

—Pero no lo hiciste… demostrándome que aún puedes salvarte. Gabriel…, voy a revertir todo lo que te ha pasado.

—Soy un fantasma.

—Te resucitaré.

—Estás loca.

—No. Voy a enmendar mis errores. Gabe… nos vamos a Londres.


End file.
